I thought you loved me
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: Lenny and Yucca were always the closest elf couple. But what happens when not only a new elf comes around, Lenny begans to distance himself from her and the rest of the gang?
1. Cold Shoulder

**KawaiiCutie12: HI!!!!! I'm back with a new story. When I was in fourth grade, I really loved this show called Poppixie (even though it wasn't in English at the time lmao). I wanted to write a story about Narcissa and Floxy originally, but since they're not exactly the closest, I figured I'd do Lenny and Yucca.**

 **Lenny: Hell yeah!!!**

 **Yucca: Yessss**

 **Floxy: Why the hell does everyone think we're dating??**

 **Narcissa: We're cousins!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Onto the first chapter!!! I don't own Poppixie!!! Lenny don't kill me D:**

 **Lenny: What do you mean...?**

 **Chapter 1:**

Pixieville was bright and sunny as usual. The pixies were flying and chatting away, the gnomes were bragging about money, and the elves-were being elves. Today, they were beating up a pixie that scratched Lenny's motorcycle. Well, the guys were; the girls were laughing in the background. Rex was about to give one final blow when they heard a voice.

"Leave the poor guy alone!"

They turned to see Lockette, Caramel, Pam, Amore, and many others.

They glared, then ran to their motorcycles and drove away. When they reached the house, Lenny kicked his boots off.

"Damn that pixie!" he cried.

Yucca placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. "Baby, relax. He didn't-"

He swatted her hand off. "Just leave me the hell alone, Yucca." He stormed upstairs, slamming the door.

A period of silence followed. They all stayed staring at the stairs that led to the slammed door. Floxy was the first to break the silence

"So...should we give him space, or...?"

Rex sighed. "Let's just leave him be. I don't think he's gonna talk to us at the moment."

The other five went up to their rooms and changed into their pajamas. They went to the movie room and stayed watching movies and playing video games. Floxy and Narcissa had a video game battle, and Yucca and Maxine were having a dance off. They were having a good time, but all of them thought the same: why'd Lenny react so coldly?

 **KawaiiCutie12: AAANNNND THERE YA HAVE IT!!! Yeah I know this is pretty short but it's the starting chapter so it's OK. I wonder why Lenny lashed out on Yucca?**

 **Lenny: NOW YUCCA HATES ME**

 **Yucca:...*sigh***

 **Rex: What's even going on?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You'll find out soon enough. Read and review loves!!! Byeee x**


	2. Broken Friendships

**KawaiiCutie12: H** **ello everyone!!**

 **Narcissa: Hi :)**

 **Floxy: Sup**

 **Yucca: Hey...**

 **Lenny: *silence***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Lenny, it's just a story.**

 **Lenny: But I HATE making Yucca sad!!!**

 **Yucca: *sits in silence***

 **KawaiiCutie12: It's not because of Rex and Maxine this time**

 **Lenny: That's good I guess.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: ONTO THE STORY!!! I don't own Poppixie. If I did, so many different things would take place**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Floxy's POV:**

What's gotten into Lenny? He's always talking about how much he loves Yucca, yet he made her feel like absolute trash. I'm honestly worried. Yucca hasn't come out of her room, and I don't think Maxine or Narcissa are getting anything out of her. I went over to Narcissa, who was somehow struggling to peel an orange.

"Shit!" she cried. Part of her nail had broken, and blood was gushing everywhere. I rushed over to help her, despite wanting to tease her about not being able to peel a simple orange. I unpeeled the orange, then gave her napkins to dry her hands with.

"Thanks", she told me.

"No prob", I replied.

"Did you figure out what's gotten into Lenny?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "He's not even in his room."

Narcissa sighed. "This is bad," she commented, "I know this isn't really elf-like, but it really kills me to see her like this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Elves have feelings too ya know," I responded.

Narcissa shrugged. We heard a door open upstairs. We glanced at each other, wondering the same thing: Was that Yucca? The door closed, and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The door opened, and Maxine appeared.

"Why are you guys up so early?" The purple haired female asked, her voice filled with sleep deprivation.

"We want to see if Lenny or Yucca were in their rooms," I began.

"But Lenny wasn't in his and Yucca is still asleep," Narcissa finished.

Maxine shook her head, then looked Narcissa and I in the eye. "I'm worried about her," she admitted.

"So are we," I added in.

Not even a momemt after, a door slammed open. We looked and saw one of just who we were looking for.

I tried to break the tension. "Hey, Lenny."

Lenny looked at me for a moment. Then he grabbed his jacket and left, leaving me, Narcissa, and Maxine stunned.

Maxine was slightly upset. "Why's he avoiding us?" Maxine inquired " _w_ _e_ didn't do anything."

"He probably overheard you guys."

All three of us turned to see Rex in his robe, sleep deprivation also present in his voice.

Maxine tugged Narcissa's arm. "Let's wake Yucca up."

"Sure thing, Mack."

 **Normal POV:**

The girls headed upstairs to Yucca's room. When they got up there, they stopped. A faint sniffling could be heard, and Maxine and Narcissa's anger at Lenny increased. They looked at each other, wondering who'd knock on the door.

"I'll do it," Narcissa whispered. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. "Yucca, it's me and Mack. Can we come in?"

"J-just a sec!" They heard Yucca call out.

From outside the room, they heard her go into the bathroom and turn the water on. After about five minutes later, she opened the door, her eyes slightly puffy and her face red.

"What do you guys want?" Yucca asked suspiciouly. Elves never really showed concern for their friends, especially not Maxine and Narcissa.

"We just wanted to talk to you," Maxine reassured her, "if you don't wanna that's-"

"It's fine. Come inside."

Maxine and Narcissa walked into the room. They sat in front of Yucca, not sure of what to say.

"Look, Yucca," Maxine began, "I know we don't usually do this, but you know we're here for you-"

"-if you ever wanna talk," Narcissa finished.

Yucca eyed them. She's known them since she was five, but that didn't change the fact that it was a bit odd that they were showing genuine concern.

"Why are you guys being so nice?" she wondered, "don't get me wrong I'm glad you're checking up on me, but didn't you guys say that you guys hate being all...ya know..."

"Yeah, to pixies and other elves," Narcissa answered her, "your our friend."

"One of our _best_ friends, dumbass," Maxine jokingly added.

Yucca chuckled as she pulled them into a hug. "Love you girls," she told them.

"Love you too."

When they pulled away, the two got off the bed.

"Thanks you guys," Yucca told them, "I really needed that."

"No problem."

"We've got your back always."

Yucca smiled. Just as she was about to say something else, there was a crash downstairs. The girls hurried out the room, and dashed down the stairs.

"Floxy, get the hell off me!"

When they got to the living room, Floxy had pinned Lenny onto the ground, and it didn't look like he was planning to let go.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Ever since that day you started acting different towards us!" Floxy cried.

Yucca slipped away as Narcissa and Maxine tried to pull Floxy off.

"Floxy, let go. He's not worth it." Maxine said.

"Why should I? If he can hurt someone who loves him more than their own life, I'm sure he can handle this," Floxy answered.

That was where he made a mistake. He looked away, and Lenny used that to his advantage. He rolled over, knocking Floxy off of him. Before one of them could swing, Narcissa pulled Floxy back, just as Maxine pulled Lenny.

"Both of you cut it out!" Narcissa shouted as she struggled to hold Floxy back.

"He started it!" Lenny shouted back.

"I don't give a damn who started it!" Maxine added in, "that's no excuse to act like this, especially towards each other!"

"He deserves it!" Floxy cried, "that's what he gets for being an asshole!"

"Funny you should say that, considering what you told Sapphire on the phone."

"My relationship with Sapph has nothing to do with you!"

"I could say the same about mine with Yucca!"

"No you can't, because you don't even have one with her anymore!"

Maxine and Narcissa snickered. It's not like Floxy was wrong anyway.

Lenny turned red. Out of embarassment or anger, they'll never know. "Just stay in your own lane!" Lenny hollered.

"I am in my lane." Floxy was unusually calm. "But that doesn't mean I can't tell you to get your shit together."

"Stop trying to tell me what to do," Lenny said through gritted teeth.

"Who else is going to? 'Cause clearly you parents did a bad job."

"At least mine don't pop pills with their siblings."

A loud pop was heard, causing Lenny to fall and wheeze. But it didn't come from Floxy. No, in fact, he was too busy raging.

Narcissa stood over Lenny, not caring that she most likely cracked a rib. "Don't talk about my parents or aunt and uncle like that ever again!" she raged. "Say whatever _the fuck_ you want about me, but don't come for my family, or I'll kill you myself!"

Before Floxy could pull her back, she grabbed Lenny, walked over to the front door, and (literally) threw him out.

"It's official," Maxine stated, "he's lost it."

Floxy stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut. Narcissa slowly calmed down.

Maxine put a hand on Narcissa's slightly trembling shoulder. "Both of your parents are awesome." Maxine chuckled. "Especially your mothers."

Narcissa gave her a half smile. "Thanks, Mack."

Maxine looked at the clock. It was 11:20.

"Let's have fun today," she told her, "we can still mess with the pixies, or we can goof off in the pool."

The green head thought it over. "Hmm...either one is fine with me," she finally answered.

"I'll get Rex and Yucca!" Maxine exclaimed. She bounded up the stairs, excited to have fun, despite the

incident that just occurred.

Narcissa followed her shortly after, knowing Floxy was still angry about the incident. She knocked on his door.

"Floxy, can I come in?"

Silence. Minutes later, Floxy opened the door and he let her inside. Moments of silence passed again.

"Normally I'd try to tell you it's all okay," she began, "but he was _way_ out of line, so instead I'll tell you this. We're messin' with pixies. Come on, it'll take your mind off of it."

Floxy looked at her. "I'd rather stay here. Sorry," he told her.

Narcissa sighed. "It's fine," she told him, "I don't blame you."

With that, she left the room, that the other four hopped onto their choppers.

They reached the bank, and demanded that everyone give them their money, only to have Grind kick them out. They then attempted to go to the Molly Moo, only to have Caramel beat them to a pulp so badly, the pixies and gnomes that were wintessing it starting to feel sorry.

They got teleported home (after being lectured by Ninfea) and they ended up just chilling like normal elves do.

 **With Lenny:**

He woke up and saw a bright white light. _"Did I die?"_ he thought. That's when he looked over and saw another elf. She had strawberry blonde hair, and wore a very gothic looking romper. She turned and noticed him. "Oh, you're awake," she smirked/smiled. She walked over and took the breathing mask off of him.

"How're your ribs?" she asked him.

He inhaled. No pain. He sat up. No pain either. "They're healed," he said.

The elf smiled. "Nice to see you again, Lenny.

"Nice to see you too, Cher".

 **KawaiiCutie12: OKKKK this chapter didn't really flow right, but ya know what I had writer's block for a bit so yeah. Feel free to read/review!!**

 **Narcissa: Damn...he's being a dick, but I feel kinda bad...**

 **Floxy: Yeah she's right**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Don't worry guys!!! It's just a story**

 **Lenny: I still don't like the fact that I'm making Yucca sad...**

 **Elves/KawaiiCutie12: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **Yucca: Wait a minute...who the FUCK is Cher??**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Keep reading to find out**


	3. PSA

**Here's just a quick message to you guys.**

 **So 1) I WILL finish this, so don't think I'm just gonna quit.**

 **2), I know in the show, Narcissa and Floxy are technically dating as well, but I feel like they have more of a family/best friend love, rather than a romantic love (Idek if that made sense), so I decided to make them cousins. So yeah, for this story (and future ones), that's gonna be one of the changes.**

 **3) Sapphire belongs to TunaMayo (Read her stories while you're at it)**

 **And 4), this story is gonna be a bit suggestive/triggering later on, so I highly suggest if you're not at least in middle school (sixth grade), you don't read the rest. Chapter 3 will be here soon. Stay tuned! Love u guys**


	4. Escalated argument

**KawaiiCutie12: Hello guys I'm back with a new chapter!!!!**

 **Maxine: Yayyy! What's going down in this chapter?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Not too much will go down in this chapter, but enough that it'll hopefully be good**

 **Lenny: *glares***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Yucca doesn't hate you in real life ya know**

 **Lenny: *sulks***

 **Rex: Can't wait for the drama to unfold**

 **Elves: KAWAIICUTIE12 DOESN'T OWN POP PIXIE!!!!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Yucca's POV:**

I'm honestly so confused right now. Why did Lenny lash out on me? I mean, yeah he's upset over Ortica being scratched, but was that really necessary...

Due to me being up all night worrying, I was still exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. As I was about to go to sleep, I heard Mack and Narcissa arguing. I got up and pressed my ear against the door.

"...he said my parents popped pills for the fun of it! I honestly don't care if his rib is fractured."

"I get that. In fact, I'm more worried that Yucca's gonna kill you if she finds out."

"How would she find out? Lenny's probably not gonna talk to her."

I heard Mack sigh. "Well...he _did say_ some pretty disrespectful things, so it's not like you were in the wrong."

I frowned. What were they talking about? Yeah, Lenny hurt me, but breaking his rib? That's a bit harsh.

I was so intend on listening in, I didn't hear them coming to my door. Before I could act like I was asleep, they barged in. I tried to cover it up.

"H-Hey girls," I stuttered, "W-what's up?" Gee, good going Yucca.

Mack frowned. "We know you were eavesdropping, Yucca."

I sighed in defeat. Might as well come clean. "Did Lenny...really say those things? Don't get me wrong, I know you wouldn't lie about that, _especially_ knowing how much it bothered you, but at the same time that doesn'tsound like him..."

Narcissa scowled. "Yeah, he did," she gritted her teeth, "I'm sure you heard about what I did..."

I frowned. "Yeah, I heard. I get that you were angry, but did you really have to break his rib?"

Narcissa sighed. "I know, I honestly didn't mean to punch him that hard."

"It can't be help," Mack chimed in.

A short period of silence went by. Nobody knew what to say. I broke the silence. "Can I ask you girls something?"

They looked at each other, then at me. "Sure, what is it?" Mack answered.

I took a breath. "Did Lenny...find someone else?" I forced out.

The two looked at each other. Maybe he did and they didn't want me to get hurt.

Maxine sighed. "Honestly," she started off, "I don't think he did, but if you _are_ planning on trying to talk some sense into him, then I suggest you be careful."

I rose an eyebrow. "Careful?"

Maxine nodded. "Yeah, like with your...word choice."

I still didn't get what she was hinting at, but I didn't want to keep bothering her. "Oh...okay."

The two walked out of the room, and I went to shower. As I washed my hair, I heard someone come up the stairs. I didn't think much, until I heard my door open. Thinking it was one of the girls, I didn't really pay much attention to it. I continued showering and soon after got out. I went into my room. Nothing was out of place. I got dressed in gray joggers and a baby pink crop top. When I went to my dresser was when I noticed it. The necklace Lenny gave me for our 1 year anniversary was missing. I looked through every single drawer, wondering if I had misplaced it. Nowhere. I started to panick, but then it dawned on me: Lenny was probably the one in my room, and he took the necklace back. I went downstairs to see Narcissa falling asleep at the table (heheh) and Mack filing her nails.

"Hey girls, did Lenny come inside the house?"

Mack frowned. "Why do you care where he is? He broke your heart and-"

"The necklace he got me is missing."

Mack froze, and Narcissa glanced up.

"When?" Narcissa, now fully awake, asked.

In all honesty, I wished Lenny was the one in my room. At least that would've proved he didn't entirely hate me.

"I noticed after I hopped out of the shower," I finally answered.

Narcissa stretched and stood up, as well as Mack. They looked at each other.

"Lenny isn't in his room is he?" she asked her.

Mack shrugged. "I didn't see him or hear anybody come in," she answered.

With that, we headed upstairs and began searching for the necklace. We rechecked **(A/N: or is it re-checked? Idk)** my drawers, snuck into Lenny's room, and still no necklace. Tears of anger started to brim at my eyes.

"He probably got a new girl and gave it to her," I whispered.

They went over and hugged me. I honestly needed that at the moment.

"Thanks girls," I quietly told them.

The door downstairs opened. We looked at each other.

"Yucca, are ya there?" an all too familiar voice called out.

We panicked, used our magic to fix it how it was, and raced out the room. Mack and Narcissa went to Mack's room, and I went to mine.

"Yucca?"

I took a deep breath. Okay Yucca, don't freak out. Stay calm. And _don't_ overreact.

I opened my door and made my way down the stairs. There he was, his red hair all spiked everywhere, his magenta jacket torn, and his boots muddy all over.

I looked at him. Neither happiness or sadness in my eyes.

He looked at me, and I saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Yucca, listen," Lenny began, "I didn't mean to lash out on you. I was just upset and needed space. I'm really sorry."

I stared at him as so many emotions ran through me. I wanted to hold him and press my lip as against his, but I also wanted to strangle him for emotionally wounding me.

"Lenny," I began, "I'm not exactly mad, but don't expect me to cling to you like usual for a bit."

He nodded. "I get it."

"And where's my necklace?"

Lenny snapped his head up and I _swear_ I saw something flash in his eyes.

"What?"

"Where'd my necklace go?" I asked him again.

Lenny frowned. "How should I know?" he answered back, "I've been out this whole time."

I honestly didn't believe him. I mean, Rex and Floxy never go into my room, and what would Mack and Narcissa want with my necklace?

"Oh okay." I tried to make it seem like I believed him, but I'm sure he saw right through.

"Don't believe me?" He asked.

I close my eyes and sighed. "Honestly I don't know." I opened my eyes. "But what I do know is...we need a break."

Lenny looked at me. "What?"

"We need a break." I took a deep breath. "I don't know what's happening with us, but just...give me some time."

Lenny chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Over a _necklace_?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "That's not it at all-"

"Then _what_ is it?" Lenny interrupted, "you're overreacting."

My eyes darkened. "Overreacting? _Overreacting_?" I flipped my lid. "You have no right to say that _I'm_ overreacting, when you lashed out on me for no reason! Yeah okay, you're allowed to be mad, but you didn't have to take it out on me!"

"And I just said I'm sorry!" Lenny shouted back, "good lord! Do you listen to anything I say? Or anyone else?"

"You have no right to ask me that. At. All," I responded to him, trying to calm myself down. "I'm constantly there for you, especially around the date your parents-"

"Don't use that as an excuse!" Lenny cried. "How low can you get?"

I smirked. "You're one to talk."

Lenny's eyes darkened. All of a sudden, I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. I reached my hand up to my slightly swelling cheek.

"Don't try to pin this all on me," Lenny snapped.

As he kept talking, I noticed his eyes turned a purple-black color. I found it odd, but thought it was due to the impact of the hit. And just like that, the color faded away, and his normal eyes came back. He looked at me and gasped.

"Yucca, I-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" I cried.

Before he could even open his mouth, I darted up the stairs into my room. The minute I hit the bed I cried into my pillow. It wasn't really an elf thing to get emotional over stuff like this, but how would you feel if your boyfriend, the one you love more than your own life, just put their hands on you?

By the time I stopped crying, it was already late. I washed my face, then stepped out of the room. As I did so, I heard Rex talking to the rest of the gang. "-then we'll get the pixies while they're at work!"

"Yeah!" Mack exclaimed.

"Where's Yucca?" Rex asked.

I knocked on the door. The door opened. "Oh hey," Floxy greeted me, "here she is!"

He pulled me in. I went to sit with Mack and Narcissa.

"So here's our plan for tomorrow, Yucca," Narcissa filled me in, "we're gonna make some potion, put it in their food while they're put, and-why's your cheek so swollen?"

Shit. "Oh um," I began, but then gave up. "Things got a bit out of hand with Lenny-"

"HE SLAPPED YOU?" Floxy and Narcissa both hollered. Mack and Rex were on the bed, speechless.

I started to tear up again. "Yeah," I whispered.

I felt Floxy and Narcissa pull me into a hug from one side, then Rex and Maxine joined in from the other.

"That's not cool," Floxy stated, "who even is he anymore?"

I wiped my tears. "I don't even know anymore," I sobbed, "and get this: he stole my necklace."

They stared at me agape.

"We'll get it back, don't worry," Rex reassured me.

Once I settle down, we went over the plan, and fell asleep in his room.

 **KawaiiCutie12: See, not a WHOLE LOT went down, but still enough that people are hating Lenny :p**

 **Lenny: *censored***

 **Yucca: *sits in back corner***

 **Rex: Lenny, you're my bro in real life, but I really hate you in this story.**

 **Floxy: Poor Yucca**

 **Narcissa: Floxy's right**

 **Maxine: Loved this chapter!!! (Only because Yucca stood up for herself)**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Hahah thanks Mack. Anyway, remind the readers what they should do.**

 **Elves: READ AND REVIEW!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: See ya soon! ;)**


	5. Prank on pixies (part 1)

**KawaiiCutie12: Guess who's backkk?**

 **Lenny: *ignores***

 **Yucca: Hiiii**

 **KawaiiCutie12: At least SOMEONE cares. Here's the new chapter!!!**

 **Maxine: Yay we get to mess with the pixies!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: ;)**

 **Elves: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own Poppixie!!!!!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Normal POV:**

Finally, morning hit. The pixies were just on their way to their jobs (Well, besides Cherie), and they didn't suspect anything too crazy.

"Good morning Pixieville! It's Chatta here and everyone's busy today! The sun us shining bright, the air is cool, and everyone's having a great day! But will it stay this way throughout the day? Stay tuned!"

Lockette was flying as fast as she could. She checked all of her watches. "Oh no! At this rate, Mr. Rollo will surely fire me!" she cried. She flew as fast as she could before time ran out. Fortunately, she made it with two minutes to spare.

"LOCKETTE!"

She turned to see Mr. Rollo, who didn't look the least bit amused.

"What took you so long? You should've been here at least five minutes ago!! Look at all the people waiting!"

She turned to see a huge crowd piling in.

"Sorry Mr. Rollo," she apologized before hurrying behind the desk. She got everyone settled in and they went about their days.

 **With the elves:**

"Okay guys, remember the plan?" Rex asked.

"Yeah!" they chorused.

As they neared Lockette's house, Yucca's thoughts drifted somewhere else. _I miss Lenny. Damn, why'd I have to be so emotional_

When they approached there, they realized Lockette had left her door a bit open.

Floxy chuckled. "Stupid pixie."

They crept in and began looking around. Once they approached the kitchen, Rex pulled out the potion.

"All right guys," Rex started, "let's do this!"

They placed the potion all over the food in her fridge, and even in the juice she had. They laughed, then quickly dashed out of the house.

"Wait," Floxy interrupted.

All the elves turned to him.

"Shouldn't we split up?" he asked the gang, "it'd be easier to cover more ground "

They looked at each other, then back at Floxy.

"He's right," Maxine replied.

"Yucca, Floxy, and I will go to the Molly Moo-"

"-and Rex and I will head to Amore's shop," Maxine finished.

With that, the gang split up.

 **Amore's shop:**

The purple haired elves appeared at the place. They hid in the back and watched as Amore walked towards Plisse's store.

"Perfect!" Maxine whispered/exclaimed, "now's our chance."

The two snuck in, but stopped in their tracks; there was Otis, organizing Amore's potions.

The two glanced at each other. "Follow my lead," Rex whispered.

The two walked in, and Otis turned around.

"What are you two doing here?" he went straight into defensive mode.

Maxine grinned. "Behave and nobody will get hurt."

They blindfolded then tied up Otis, and moved him to the corner. They zapped the owl, and proceeded to put the potion into the concoction she left sitting out.

"Hahahaha! Bye bye!" They chorused. They bolted out of the shop, and waited for the other three to come back.

 **the Molly Moo:**

Yucca, Floxy, and Narcissa crept upon the popular bakery. Before they walked in, they huddled together in a corner.

"How should we do this?" Floxy asked.

They pondered for a moment.

"We tie up Tina and Martino," Yucca began.

" 'kay, good start. But what about everyone else?"

"Well-"

Before she could continue, a familiar laugh was heard. The trio looked at each other, thinking the same: what's he doing out here?

Suddenly, Narcissa glanced over, and saw him with some other elf.

 _Who the hell is that?_ she thought, _I mean yeah she's pretty, but is she really all that?_

She didn't want to see Yucca get upset, especially when things already escalated with them.

"Hey Floxy," she whispered, "take Yucca and go do the first part of the plan."

"Wait wha-"

"Look!" she whisper-yelled. He followed her finger, and gasped. There was his ex-best friend, flirting with some random elf.

"Wait...she can't be from here," Floxy argued, "I've never seen her before."

"Does that matter? Just go!"

Floxy went over, grabbed Yucca's hand, and darted into the back of the bakery. Once in there, they locked Tina in the closet. They reached the kitchen and barged in; unluckily for them, Caramel was there.

"What are you elves doing in here?" she cried, "get out!"

The two chuckled. "Not a chance," Floxy smirked.

He knocked her unconscious before she could get another word out. They poured the putrid liquid all over the pastries. As they were leaving, Yucca stopped Floxy.

"Hey, why did Narcissa stay back?" she asked him.

Floxy's heart stopped racing. How was he supposed to tell Yucca that not only did they _hear_ Lenny, they saw him with another elf?

"Well," Floxy began, "she, uh, thought she saw someone she knew."

Yucca looked as if she didn't buy it (not that he was blaming her).

"Oh, okay." They walked out of the bakery, and looked for her. They didn't see her anywhere; it was like she had vanished.

Floxy pulled out his phone to call her, when she came darting towards them.

"We needa go," she blurted.

"Why? The pixies caught us?"

"What happened?"

"I-"

"Get back here!" a girly, yet, elf-like voice shrieked.

"C'mon!"

She grabbed both their hands and darted back to the elf borough **(A/N: Idk it sounded better than "part")** , slammed the door shut, and sat on the couch to catch their breath. Not even two minutes, she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yucca asked.

"I-hahahah!" she barely got any words out before the front door opened again.

"Okay you got me! Just stay away!" she cried.

"...the hell has gotten into you?"

She looked up to see Maxine and Rex, who were now just as confused as the other two.

"Oh, it's just you guys." she sighed in relief.

"So, how'd it go?" Maxine asked the gang.

"It went just as planned," Floxy and Yucca grinned.

"Ohhh, it went _perfect._ "

They four turned to look at Narcissa, who was still recovering.

"Okay, spill. What'd you do?" Rex wondered.

She took a deep breath, then stopped.

She didn't exactly want to hurt Yucca by saying she saw Lenny with another girl, but on the other hand, this was too funny.

"Oh, um, right," she began, "well, I, uh, saw someone I used to be cool with, and he had a new girl, who I heard talking junk about one of my friends, and so I-" she broke into hysterics again.

"Can you just say it?" Maxine started to grow annoyed.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" She took a deep breath. "So, as I was saying, I confronted her while she was alone and-oh my god. We started arguing, and when I pushed her, I guess my hand was sweaty, and her eyebrow came off!"

Upon saying this, Floxy and Yucca lost it. They were on the floor with their friend, crying of laughter. Maxine and Rex stood there shocked, but soon started laughing as well.

"You're terrible, Narcissa," Maxine choked out.

Narcissa shrugged. "Hey, she had it coming."

 **With the pixies:**

Lockette had just returned from a long day of Mr. Rollo tossing orders st her.

"What a day! I need to relax," she let out.

Upon approaching the door, she noticed it was slightly opened. She panicked.

"How could I be so stupid?" she cried, "what if my money is gone?"

She flew around everywhere in a panic, checking everything to make sure nothing was taken. Oddly enough, everything was still in place.

"Hmm, oh well. I guess I can calm down now."

She stripped her clothes off and got into her pajamas. She went to her fridge, microwaved her dinner, and ate it, not noticing the extra ingredient.

 **Amore:**

She had just returned from Plisse's store and was appalled by what she saw. Otis was tied up in the closet, and her owl was tossed to a corner, looking beaten.

"Otis!" she ran over and untied him, "what happened here?"

"Maxine and Rex came in here," he explained, "but oddly enough, I didn't hear them steal anything."

Amore frowned. If they didn't steal anything, then why'd they come in here in the first place?

"Okay..."

She decided to brush it off. I mean, they didn't steal anything, right?

"Well, what should-"

"AHHHHH!" Amore and Otis turned. There stood Lockette, out of breath and blistered.

"Lockette, what happened?" Amore freaked out.

"I don't know!" she cried. "I just ate dinner and next thing you know my face just-"

She burst into tears. Amore rushed to calm her down. "It's okay, Lockette. I'll just- oh no my face!!"

Lockette looked up to see Amore's face filled with the blisters that she had experienced. The girls panicked and ran out of her shop.

They burst through the Molly Moo. "Caramel, Martino!"

The two came in, scratching at their faces as well. "What's going on?" Caramel asked. "I don't know but Otis said the- oh my god!"

They all look at Amore. " _This_ is why Maxine and Rex broke into my shop! They must've put something into my potion!"

At that moment, it dawned on them that the elves had pulled another one of their pranks. They stood there, just as Cherie came flying in.

"Caramel!" she raged, "I don't know what you put in those brownies, but you _ruined my face!!!!!"_

"Cherie, calm down," Amore reassured her, "it wasn't Caramel's fault; the elves pulled another one of their pranks."

This only angered Cherie even more. "I am so sick and tired of them always messing around with us! They act like annoying brats, but when we try to do what's right they complain!"

"Yeah, she's right," Lockette added on, "I know how we can get them back."

With that, they huddled and came up with what they thought was a good plan, not realizing what it would lead to.

 **KawaiiCutie12: THERE YA GO GUYS!!! Sooo what do u guys think is gonna happen??**

 **Yucca: ...Is Lenny gonna appear in the next chapter?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Hmm...we'll see**

 **Maxine: Oooh it's getting good**

 **Floxy: Dang, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm starting to like Rex more than Lenny**

 **Lenny: Even FLOXY hates me now!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You guys know what to do?**

 **Elves: READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Prank on pixies (part 2)

**KawaiiCutie12: Oh.My.God**

 **Rex: What?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Shit's gonna go down (if I do this correctly)**

 **Rex: Yeah baby!**

 **Lenny: Can Yucca not hate me anymore?**

 **Maxine: I mean, ya slapped her, what'd you expect**

 **Lenny: I-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: SHHHHHHH. Anyway, we'll be seeing a bit of Lenny, plus his new girl.**

 **Lenny: YUCCA'S my girl**

 **Yucca:** ***casts a sad glance***

 **KawaiiCutie12: We'll see about that**

 **Elves: SHE DOESN'T OWN POPPIXIE**

Chapter 5 (Picking up from chpt 4):

"Okay guys, ready?"

"You bet."

Lockette, Amore, Caramel, Martino, Cherie, and Chatta went over their revenge scheme. After deciding how to start it, they split up.

 **With the elves:**

"I still can't believe you did that."

Two out of the six gang members were sitting on the couch, waiting for their prank to take affect.

"Well, she kinda asked for it; I mean, you can't talk about someone's friend and then not expect them to say something."

"You're too much, Narcissa."

Just as the two girls stopped talking, Rex and the rest of their friends came down.

"Let's pay our little friends a visit, girls," Maxine grinned.

They headed out to the Molly Moo, where, to their surprise, no one was there. Floxy, being the one with a sweet tooth, was ecstatic.

"Yeah! Free cakes!" he cried.

Normally, the others would scold him, but hey, why not take the opportunity?

The gang gathered every sweet that was out, from cookies to cakes. They sat down at a table and began to eat. As they ate, they felt something.

"Hey, my face feels weird," Yucca stated.

The other five turned to her, and gasped in horror. Half of Yucca's face was a pimple-like infested mess.

"What?" Yucca began to get frightened. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, turned on the camera, and screamed.

"W-what how?!"

The others had expressions of horror as realization hit their face.

"Aah!"

They turned to see Floxy and Narcissa clawing at their faces in an attempt to relieve the itching; not too long after, Rex and Maxine were in the same position.

"Hahaha what's wrong guys?"

They turned to see Cherie, Amore, Lockette and the rest of their friends. The elves growled.

"Of course you annoying pixies had to do this!" Maxine cried.

"Aww you guys mad? Suck it up!" Cherie cried, "you guys act like three-year-olds, then get mad when we give you a _quarter_ of what you guys give us!"

"Maybe you should stop being goody-two-shoes and being babies over everything!" Narcissa shouted back.

"Don't yell at Cherie, she's right ya know!" Lockette snapped, after being quiet for so long.

"Can it portal pixie!"

"Don't yell at my cousin!" Floxy hopped in.

Soon they were all yelling at each other. Even Rex hopped in as well.

"You're not even all that, so quit trying!" Yucca shouted.

"At least I earn my money fairly!" Cherie countered.

"At least I'm not all prim and proper!"

"At least I don't dress like a tramp!"

As they went back and forth, each opposing group backed away.

"They're really going at it," Floxy whispered to Narcissa.

"Should we stop her before it gets out of hand?" she whispered back.

The two glanced at each other, and slowly started to step forward.

"You act like you're the shit, when really I'd rather drop dead than be you! At least I know how to keep friendships!"

"At least I'm not a little attention whore!"

"At least my parents didn't abandon me!"

That struck Cherie more than she intended to let it. "At least my boyfriend doesn't beat on me, then leave me because I'm 'annoying and kinda chubby!'"

It got quiet. So quiet, even the elves felt uncomfortable.

"Cherie, I don't think you should've said that," Amore warned her.

"Oh so she can say all that, but _I'm_ the one in the-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Yucca socked her in the mouth, which led to a "fight" (since Yucca was doing most of the hitting). Maxine pulled her off, as Lockette pulled Cherie back.

"You don't know shit about what happened!" she cried, trying to break free.

"I mean, considering I _overheard_ it, I actually think I do!" She countered.

The other elves began to get angry. "Now we know you're lying," Floxy retaliated, "if anyone here knows Lenny best, it's me. And I know for a _fact_ he would never say that!"

"Oh no no no, _he_ didn't say that," Cherie smirked, "his new girlfriend did. But clearly Lenny thought it was true, because he laughed."

"Oh really?" Rex added in, "then what exactly does she look like?"

Instead of answering him, she turned to Narcissa, who was unaware that the argument had restarted again. She still had that unnatural smirk on her face.

"Why don't you ask your little friend?" And with that, she flew off and the other pixies went into the storage room and watched from there (not that the elves noticed).

The gang all turned to Narcissa, who only then realized what had happened. "What's going on?"

"Is it true?"

Narcissa frowned. "Is what true?"

"Is it true that you saw Lenny's new girlfriend?" Yucca asked in a voice so monotone it honestly scared her.

She was torn. She didn't want to lie to someone who was pretty much a younger sister to her, but she also knew if she lied, she would lose her trust.

"Yeah, it's true," she began, "that story I told back home, Lenny was the one-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Yucca bolted back home. The other three looked at her.

"Maybe if Cherie's dumbass hadn't said anything, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" she snapped.

"Let's just go," Floxy told the gang, "besides, knowing Ninfea, _we'll_ be the ones to blame, even though Cherie shouldn't have opened her mouth."

The gang hopped onto their choppers and went back home.

 **At the elves' house:**

Yucca was bawling her eyes out. She honestly didn't know which hurt more: the comment about her weight, or the fact that Lenny was (in a sense) cheating on her.

She didn't hear the door downstairs open, nor the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yucca, what happened?"

That voice again. She tried to calm herself down.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" she shouted.

"I swear I didn't mean what happened last time! My vision was going blurry, and next thing you know, I felt my arm being raised and you fell on the floor."

Yucca didn't want to believe him, but when he said that, it reminded her of how his eyes went to a dark color right before he apologized. And even then, he was shocked himself.

Yucca slowly opened the door.

"You know I'd never purposely hurt you," Lenny continued, with so much guilt in his eyes, that Yucca wanted to end the break right then and there.

"What happened? You've never been this upset before," Lenny remarked.

Should she tell him? He could easily lie about the whole situation.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lenny looked at her. "Just 'cause we're taking a break doesn't mean you can't tell me stuff."

Yucca looked down, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Do you not feel good?" Lenny was lost.

Yucca shook her head. "If we were to ever break up for some reason," she started out, "would it be because of my weight?"

Lenny was surprised. Sure, he knew everyone had something they were insecure about, but he didn't think it'd be Yucca, especially over something she definitely shouldn't worry about.

"No way," Lenny answered after a while. He frowned. "why? Did someone call you fat or something?"

Yucca didn't answer.

"Yucca, who said that to you?"

She tried not to cry, but to no avail. A tear rolled down her face, and unfortunately Lenny saw it.

"Yucca!"

"Cherie said it to me!"

He was at a loss for words. He knew all too well Yucca struggled with that; he didn't have to try hard to remember Yucca's parents telling him about how they were afraid their daughter was bulimic. Sure, it was all in the past, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen again.

"Go ahead."

Lenny looked at Yucca. "'Go ahead' and what?"

"And laugh it up. What else? I mean, it's not like I'm crying over something a _pixie_ said to me right?"

Lenny was speechless. "Laugh it up? Are you even hearing yourself!"

Yucca rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, and not only did I hear _Cherie_ , I see it on a daily basis."

Lenny grabbed Yucca by the shoulders. "You aren't fat, Yucca!" the fact that Cherie, of _all_ people, got her this upset pissed him off. "So you have a bit more meat on ya. There's nothing wrong with that. And-" he stopped.

"What is it, Lenny?" She approached him. He was now grabbing his head.

"N-no! S-stay back Yucca!"

Yucca was now confused. And frightened.

"Lenny, what's going on?" She demanded.

He didn't answer. Instead, he got up and walked out the door. She wasn't near him anymore, but she felt the familiar coldness of the first and second time this happened.

Not too long after, the rest of her friends came in.

"Yucca!"

She went into her room and laid on her bed. At this point, it was almost as if he was put under a curse. That thought almost made her laugh.

"Just give her some space" she heard Maxine tell Narcissa.

"But-" she heard her start to protest, then stopped. "Fine."

They all went up the stairs and into their rooms. They were all too exhausted (and stressed) to stay up like elves normally did.

 **Next Day:**

Yucca woke up with a terrible headache. _I guess I deserve it for bawling my eyes out._

She slowly got up in order to not worsen the headache. When she made it downstairs, she saw Narcissa sitting at the table, texting someone. She was smiling from ear to ear and had a certain twinkle in her eye.

Her anger had since faded. She knew she didn't want her to be hurt again.

"Hey."

Narcissa had jumped, then turned to yell at whoever gave her a heart attack. When she saw it was Yucca, she calmed down.

"Oh it's just you." she caught her breath. "Listen, I-"

"I'm not mad at you."

She stopped. "What?"

Yucca chuckled. "I said, I'm not mad at you. I know you were just trying to protect me."

Narcissa gave her a small smile. "Still, I should've at least told you I saw him. Maybe not the other part, but..."

Yucca waved her hand. "She doesn't matter. It's not like she could steal you or Mack away."

"Gross, never."

They laughed and hugged. Everything between them was okay again.

"You know what'll make me love and forgive ya even more?"

Narcissa glanced at her. "What?"

"If you find me ibuprofen, and-" she smirked, "and if you tell me who you were texting."

She got up and reached into the cabinet where they usually kept medicine, and handed her two pills. Yucca took them, then looked at Narcissa expectantly.

"Soooo?" Yucca asked her.

She mentally laughed as her face was cherry red.

"I might've...started talking to someone-"

"Ooooh!"

The two girls headed to Narcissa's room. "Sooo who's the guy?"

She showed Yucca a picture. Her eyes widened. "He's a cutie," she commented.

She snatched her phone back. "Well he's mine!"

They laughed again. "I didn't know ya liked brownskins," she said.

"Meh, it doesn't matter. Besides, he's a cutie, he's smart, he's nice, _and_ he's funny."

Yucca nudged her. "Okayyy I see ya. So what's his name?"

"Dimitri."

"Mm."

The two continued to talk and laugh with each other, and eventually the others woke up and they all went in the pool.

 **Unknown POV:**

Such a cute boy. I mean, look at him. His red hair, his _beautiful_ brown eyes, his adorable little smile, and his laugh.

I mean, how could he go with Yucca? Sure she's pretty, but she's a complete bitch. Not only is her personality trashy, but she's a bit big. And I don't mean tall.

I heard a motorcycle and peered out the window to see Lenny. Oh geez, I wish he were mine. Well- anyway, I better go greet him.

I changed into a new outfit as he opened the door.

"Cher, ya home?"

I rush down the stairs, and jump into his arms. He laughs as he catches me.

"Ya missed me?" he smirked.

I gave him a little smirk back. "Yeah, ya can't keep me waiting like that, hun."

Lenny chuckled. "Sorry." Then without warning, he pinned me onto the couch. "Let me make it up to you," he whispered. He started giving me kisses down my neck and I went crazy.

"Lenny, you never fail to please me," I moaned. Before I knew it, he had taken his shirt off, sat up and pulled me close. I lost it. I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He seemed surprised, but soon followed my lead. Hahah, feels good to be in control. We finally broke free and I rested my head on his chest.

"Lenny, you're so amazing," I told him.

He smiled/smirked down at me. "You were pretty good there too; ya caught me off guard with the tongue action."

I couldn't help but laugh when I thought about his confused face.

Lenny had the expression of a lost puppy. "What's so funny?"

This made me laugh even harder. "You!" I cried, "you're so confused and it's adorable."

Soon Lenny joined in the laughter. Eventually, we turned on the TV and just fell asleep while watching it.

 **In the pixie borough:**

"Cherie, don't you get that you were still in the wrong?"

The pixies that had witnessed Cherie get a beat down were now sitting in her mansion not only mending her injuries, but also trying to convince her that she was in the wrong as much as Yucca was.

" _She_ should have never brought up my parents!" Cherie threw back, "How does she even know such a thing? I didn't grow up here like you guys did!"

Amore sighed. Sure she would never side with the elves, but for this particular case, she couldn't help but feel bad for Yucca. She'd known her long enough to know that her and Lenny had always been close, even before they started dating.

"Cherie," Amore began, "let me tell you, no, _all_ of you, something."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"I've lived here my whole life," Amore began, "even after my parents moved to pixie island **(1)**. So I went to school here and everything. And I bet you guys are thinking, 'what does this have to do with what just took place?' Well, I'll get to that now."

She then looked at them with a almost pitiful look. "Most of us grew up with the elves, mainly Rex, Maxine, and Floxy. The other three, they moved here shortly after. Since Floxy and Narcissa are cousins, they let Narcissa move in, and soon became friends with Lenny and Yucca. Time passed, word got around that Yucca had an eating disorder. Wanna know why it happened?"

The rest of the pixies look at each other. Even Cherie was starting to feel guilty.

"Why?" Martino finally asked her.

"Because people said she was fat. Everyday people would say that Lenny can do so much better and that she wasn't even that special, and other horrible things. She ruined her body. All because of people calling her fat and an 'ugly pig'. Not only did I hear them, I even caught her once. I don't remember where we were, but I know she wasn't with Maxine or Narcissa. I thought she had a virus, until I heard her saying, 'Why am I so fat?', which is when I left. There were even some _extremely rare_ cases where she'd confide in me-"

" _WHAT?"_

Amore jumped at the sudden reaction. " We weren't like best friends or anything! Barely even acquaintances!" she immediately reassured them, "she was just really upset and hurt, so I told her she could vent to me. Of course, she made fun of me, but, you know. Anyway, my point is, that she's insecure about her weight. And you saying that not only was the reason Lenny decided to do whatever he did to her because of her weight, you also said he beated on her."

Cherie stood there agape. Amore was right. Even though the elves were annoying and incredibly selfish, they still had feelings. And she had hurt Yucca's way more than she had intended to.

"Wow," Cherie began, "that's actually horrible. I may not like her, but the fact that people actually drove her to that..."

"It's terrible," Lockette spoke up, "She's obnoxious at times, but I hope she doesn't try anything."

"Ya know, this mood should be a bit happier!" Chatta, who was tired of the gloomy moment, suddenly exclaimed, "let's have a picnic!"

They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing: What's there to lose?

"Let's do it!" Cherie agreed.

They gathered fold from the Molly Moo, placed it in a picnic basket, and went to Cherie's yacht, where they let go of all the negativity and just partied away.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well dang...Lenny is a little player huh?**

 **Rex: Woah, shit really did go down.**

 **Lenny: Yucca's still my girl. Ship me with whoever you want to, I'll always run back to her.**

 **Yucca: ...at least he doesn't care about my weight.**

 **Lenny: YOU'RE NOT FAT!**

 **Narcissa: He's right, ya know**

 **Maxine: Yucca doesn't deserve this.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You're right, Mack. Don't worry. We'll see why Lenny is acting crazy soon.**

 **Lenny: *rolls eyes***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Anyway, remind the readers what to do.**

 **Elves and Amore: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **Trivia:**

 **1) In episode 17, the elf couple goes to a place called Elf Island, so I figured there should be a pixie island too**


	7. Forming insecurities

**KawaiiCutie12: Da da da daaaaa**

 **Yucca: What's going on in this chapter**

 **KawaiiCutie12: We shall see ;)**

 **Lenny: Can Yucca love me again?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *facepalm***

 **Rex: *sigh***

 **Floxy: Lenny, ya dumbass**

 **Lenny: Please??? I'll even be nice to a pixie if it means Yucca being mine again!!!**

 **Yucca: Yeah, okay**

 **Lenny: But-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: BE QUIET! Anyway, we're gonna see a bit of Yucca dealing with more issues besides Lenny acting a fool (lmao)**

 **Lenny: Yucca, don't do what I think you're gonna do.**

 **Yucca: *leaves***

 **Lenny: YUCCA! *chases after her***

Chapter 6:

Yucca sat up in her bed. She couldn't sleep. There was too much that had happened and she couldn't exactly process it all. She went downstairs and decided to get a late night snack.

When she made it downstairs and opened the fridge, she saw a slice of a fudge brownie she had left earlier. As she went to pick it up, she stopped.

 _"At least my boyfriend doesn't beat on me, then leave me because I'm 'annoying and kinda chubby!'"_

Those words flashed into her head. Despite her hunger, she put it back. It's not like she needed the extra pounds. Instead, she got a glass of water and drank it, and to her luck, that did the trick.

Relieved, she went upstairs and went to her room, but as she was just about to fall asleep, the front door opened. Yucca, being the light sleeper of the group, lied in bed as quietly as possible, pretending to be asleep. The footsteps got closer to her door, and she was not only panicking, but also a bit confused. As the door opened, she heard heavy footsteps walk in, go to her nightstand drawer and grab a piece of paper and began writing.

Yucca recognized those footsteps; it's not like she thought there was an intruder. As the scribbling died down, she heard him sigh, then get close to her.

"Listen, Yucca," he began, "you probably really hate me right now, and I get that, so I'm gonna leave for a bit. No, it doesn't mean we're over, I just need space."

Then the unexpected happened.

He kissed her temple.

She felt all the heat rushing to her face, of shock and anger. She prayed that it was dark enough that he didn't see it.

Almost immediately after, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

She heard him stand there for a bit, and take a deep breath, then head downstairs.

She immediately bolted up. She knew her face was a whole new shade of red, but she was too flustered to get up and look. She figured it was best to just go to sleep and think about all of this in the morning.

Next morning:

The moment that happened still played in her head. Like the other nights before, she barely got enough sleep. When she turned over to stretch, she saw it. The paper that Lenny had scribbled on was on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

The paper said:

 _"Yucca, like I told u last night, I need a bit of space. I think it's pretty obvious why, so I'm not even gonna go over that. But that doesn't mean I love u or the rest of the gang any less. So before u freak out saying 'Lenny hates me!', I'm gonna be at a friend's house. I still love u, Yucca (I mean, who wouldn't?). Don't forget that. OK ur probably gonna wake up soon (knowing how light of a sleeper u are :p) so I'm just gonna end it here. See ya- Lenny"_

Yucca couldn't take it anymore. She started sobbing again. Why couldn't Lenny just go out and tell her what was going on instead of distancing himself and playing her? Now that she looked it over again, she realized something: Lenny didn't have any other close friends in Pixieville. Not saying he couldn't, but he never really talked to anybody else.

So it's true, she thought, Lenny really did find someone better than me.

She was not only sad, she felt anger. Especially considering he had the nerve to kiss her temple.

Her sadness faded, and anger took over.

She got up and stormed out of the house. She needed something to distract her, and her friends weren't awake yet. She looked at the pool, and realized she hadn't gone for a swim in a bit. Making up her mind, she went back into her room and looked for a swimsuit. While she was looking, another thought crept into her head: Almost all of them were bikinis. And bikinis didn't cover much...

She pushed that thought out of her head. She grabbed her go to bathing suit **(A/N: Which is the "Hannah" bikini from Frankie's bikinis)** , and tried it on to see if she looked okay.

When she looked, she honestly hated what she saw. Her arms were chunkier than normal, her thighs were way too wide, and don't even get her started on her stomach. She sighed. Maybe Cherie was right, maybe...

No. She wasn't gonna sit here and let anyone, especially a pixie, make her feel like she wasn't good enough. But she still couldn't help it, especially when she saw it right in front of her. Still, it was hot, and she needed to take her mind off what happened.

She slid her slides on, wrapped her towel around her, and headed for the front door again. Once she got to the pool, she slid in and stayed underwater for a bit. She always enjoyed doing that whenever she needed to calm down.

She didn't know how long she'd been underwater for before she heard someone calling her name. She popped back up to the surface and turned to see Maxine.

"Hey, Mack," she greeted her.

"Hey. Isn't it a bit early to go swimming?" Maxine asked, completely oblivious as to why she was in the water at such a time.

"Well," Yucca started off, "It's a long story. Hop in and I'll tell you."

Maxine looked at her. "It's too early," she argued.

"But it's also too hot to be stuck inside," Yucca countered.

Maxine stared in defeat. It was really hot, she couldn't deny that.

"Fine," she muttered, and went back to the house to change.

About an eternity later, Maxine came back with a purple black ombre one piece, and her hair in a ponytail. She jumped into the water to get used to the coldness fast, and floated back up.

"So, what's up?" Maxine asked her.

Yucca turned to her so slowly, for a moment she thought she was the one to blame.

"Narcissa was right," Yucca began, "Lenny found someone else; not only that, but he left me a note saying he was gonna stay with a friend for a bit because he needs a 'bit of space'. I mean, what did I do wrong? I've been loyal to him, even when were just best friends!"

Second-hand sadness hit Maxine like a tsunami. She'd known Yucca long enough to know her and Lenny were always inseparable, even when they first met.

"Yucca..."

She didn't have time to say anything else before Yucca's waterworks were set on high.

"What did I do wrong!" she cried, "Am I that bad of a person?"

Maxine pulled her into a bear hug. "You did nothing wrong!" Maxine countered almost immediately, "it's not your fault Lenny is a dumbass who wants to leave you!"

Yucca continued sobbing. "Clearly it is, because he didn't even confront me about it!"

Maxine was once again defeated. She didn't know what to say, and even if she did, you can't change strong feelings a person has, especially about another person.

"You know what?"

Maxine looked at her. "What?"

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she started with, "yeah it hurts, but he's not even that special. Many guys ride choppers, have the looks and personality combo, and are really smart too. So it's not like I'm missing out on anything."

Maxine stared her in shock (and a bit of happiness). "You're just realizing this?" Maxine teased.

Yucca gave her a look. "Hey, how would you feel if Rex was possibly cheating on you?"

Maxine shrugged. "I mean, I don't chase after anyone, so it's whatever."

"Sure okay" was what Yucca wanted to throw back at her, but she kept quiet.

"Are the other guys still asleep?" Yucca just realized how long they'd been in there.

Maxine looked at the house. "I'll go find out."

She climbed out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her. As she walked back in the house, she saw that Floxy and Narcissa were reading something on her phone.

"Hey guys." She took her slides off then walked up to them. "Whatcha guys reading?"

Narcissa held her phone out to her. It was a picture of one of their old friends **(1)**. "Mimi's throwing a party," she smiled at Maxine, "we're invited."

Maxine smiled back. She wasn't incredibly close to Mimi (Well, not as close as Narcissa was), but she was definitely close enough that she knew how much of a fun, badass person Mimi was. And the fact that she was throwing a party just made it even more exciting.

"I'm down," Maxine answered.

Floxy and Narcissa grinned. Now if they could convince Yucca and Rex to join (Or should they say, just Rex), it'd be perfect.

Coincidentally, Yucca had also walked in.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

"Mimi invited us to a summer bash!" Floxy and Narcissa blurted out in unison.

"Really? When?" She was just as excited as the trio was.

Floxy scanned the photo. "In two to three weeks."

"I'm down!"

"Yeah!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

The group turned to see Rex, who looked both irritated and confused by the noise they were making.

"Mimi invited us to a summer bash," Maxine put him on, "you're going. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it."

Rex rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to argue with her. He was too tired for it anyway.

"Wait."

The gang turned to look at Yucca.

"Did she invite... _all the elves?_ Or just her close friends?" Yucca needed to know, because if he was there...

"I think she did," Narcissa answered, "why?"

Yucca didn't answer. Instead, she walked upstairs, and stayed up there for a bit. A little while later, she came back in her normal pajamas, and a piece of paper.

"Read this," she handed it to her, "it was by my bed when I woke up."

Narcissa hesitantly took the paper out of her hand, and the other three crowded around her to read what the note said. A while later, they looked up at each other, then back at Yucca.

"Ohhh." Floxy was the first to answer. " _That's_ why you were asking. You don't want to run into him at the party."

Yucca nodded.

Narcissa looked at the gang members. "Well, to be fair," she began, "Lenny never really liked Mimi, so he probably won't go."

"What about his new girlfriend? Maybe _she's_ a party girl," Yucca argued.

"Well, she can't control what he does or- wait a minute, _what?_ " Floxy was shocked. Yeah he saw her, but he didn't think that he'd move on so fast, especially with a girl who was...well...not Yucca.

"Yeah, you were right, Narcissa." Yucca turned to face her. "Sorry I didn't believe you."

Narcissa gave her a halfhearted smile. "He didn't deserve you."

Yucca didn't respond back to that. Instead she said something completely random: "His eyes changed color when he slapped me."

Now all four of them looked up at her.

"At first I thought it was the impact of the hit," she started, as she had a flashback of the scene, "but he didn't even hit me in the head, so why on earth would my vision be affected? Not only that, but that day that I ran home...after what Cherie had said..."

She took a deep breath. "He heard me crying, and asked me what was wrong. He kept saying he didn't know what happened, then one minute his hand was raising, and next thing he knew, I was on the floor. So I asked him if he would ever leave me because of my weight, and as he was saying that I'm not fat, he started clutching his head."

Rex was shocked. Not only because of what she was saying, but also because he was slightly unaware all that other stuff happened.

"So you think Lenny's...?" He wasn't even sure of what to say.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself to say the words on her mind. "I think Lenny might be put under a spell, or cursed," Yucca finally answered, "And before you guys say 'there's no way that's what's going on', I know Lenny. If he really wanted to leave me, he wouldn't have waited a whole year to tell me so."

The gang looked at each other once again, taking in what Yucca said. The more they thought about it, they realized she was right. Lenny was the type of person where if he didn't want/like something, he'd go right out and say it.

"You know what I think?"

They turned to Floxy, who had a thinking look on his face.

"What do you think?" Maxine asked him.

"I think," Floxy commenced, "She's partially right. I say partially, only because the cursed part seems a bit silly. But he might be being blackmailed by someone."

"I think you're right," Maxine joined in, "I mean, remember how desparate he was to date Yucca? Why would he all of a sudden throw that away?"

"Not only that," Narcissa added on, "he doesn't even know this girl like that. He at least knew Yucca like the back of his hand before they started dating."

Yucca smiled. They didn't know it, but they made her feel a whole lot better.

"I still think you should just forget about Lenny."

They all glanced at Rex. _Spoke too soon,_ Yucca thought.

"Uh, Rex," Floxy cut in, "Not being rude or anything, but do you know how hard it is to just forget a strong bond like that?"

"Well, if he _really_ hurt her that bad, it shouldn't be that hard," Rex commented. "If Sapphire hurt you like that, wouldn't you cut her off instantly?"

"Well, no." Floxy tried to word what he was gonna say next. "I'd still...maybe not love her as much, but I'd still care. Because true love can't be broken."

Everyone stared at Floxy in shock. Not only did he stand up against Rex, he said something so deep, it was almost like _he_ was put under a curse too.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he growled. He turned to Yucca. "Be obsessed with him if you want," he started, "but don't be surprised when he gives you the cold shoulder and acts like you don't exist."

And with those words, he went back up the stairs. They looked at the doorway for a minute.

"Deja Vu, huh?" Floxy tried to lighten the mood.

"Not now, Floxy." Yucca's good mood was now ruined. She went back upstairs and closed her door shut.

"Great, just when Yucca was happy," Narcissa growled. "What was his deal anyway?"

Maxine shrugged. "I'm not even sure at this point."

Floxy then changed the subject. "So, about Mimi's summer bash, do we need to RSVP?"

Narcissa looked over the text again. "It doesn't say," she answered him, "then again, we're one of her best friends, so I mean..."

Floxy nodded. "Makes sense."

Maxine looked outside. It was only then she realized how late it was.

"Guys, it's really late," she began, "let's get some sleep."

They headed into their rooms, brushed their teeth **(2)** , and went to sleep.

 **Yucca's room:**

She laid down on her bed faced down. She wasn't crying, she was trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach. She only ate lunch, and even then she ate a small portion. Besides, why would she want to keep adding more fat onto herself?

She hated it. At that moment, it was like when she was twelve all over again. She hated her body then, she was so insecure to the point where she made Lenny think he was the problem, when really she just couldn't trust anyone or anything, and she honestly wanted to just fade away and hopefully wake up from this nightmare.

Just as she was falling asleep, she felt that familiar urge. It was sickening, but at this moment, her senses weren't working. She got up, and slowly made her way to her mirror to catch a glance.

She hated what she saw. Her rolls were too big to ignore, and her arms were honestly chubbier than normal.

She made her way to her bathroom, and did the only solution that came to her at that moment.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Yeah this chapter is kinda dry, but it'll get juicier soon.**

 **Lenny: Did Yucca just-**

 **Yucca: Can you blame me?**

 **Lenny: YUCCA DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!**

 **Floxy: I feel really bad for Yucca.**

 **Rex: Why'd you make everyone turn against me?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: It seemed like something you'd say.**

 **Rex: *growls***

 **Narcissa: I really hope Lenny comes to his senses.**

 **Lenny: WHY WON'T YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME??**

 **Maxine: Lenny...just chill**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Yeah, Mack's right. Anyway, check out my other story "Joke's On You" (do the double r's too;D). and you guys knwo what else to do!**

 **Elves: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **1) Mimi is another OC. She'll be in this story (and possibly future ones)**

 **2) they all have bathrooms in their own rooms**


	8. Hatred rising

**KawaiiCutie12: Guysss the tea is brewing!**

 **Yucca: Oh?**

 **Narcissa: Spillllll**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I will in this chapter!!**

 **Narcissa and Yucca: YAY!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Wait where's everyone?**

 **Narcissa: Rex is probably in his room, Maxine's waxing her eyebrows, I think it's pretty obvious where Lenny is at, and Floxy doesn't feel good**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Ohh okay! What's wrong with Floxy?**

 **Narcissa: He's got a bit of a stomachache. Probably ate too many sweets.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Poor Floxy ;_; hopefully he gets better soon! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Yucca: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own pop pixie!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Let's get it!!!**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Cher's POV:**

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back, so the first thing I saw was the ceiling. I tried to get up, but something was holding me down. When I peered down, Lenny's arm was wrapped around my waist. I nearly screamed, until all of last night hit me. We made out for a bit, watched some comedy show for a bit, then I guess we went upstairs. He'll wake up any minute now, and we'll have such a great time together-

"Where the hell am I?"

I froze. Did he really not remember, or was he just pulling my leg?

He had since then removed his hand, and slowly looked around the room. His reaction to seeing me is what got me the most; he looked as if he'd never seem someone like me in their lifetime.

"And who the hell are you?"

I began to panick. "I-It's me Cher," I answered, trying my best to stay calm.

Lenny rose an eyebrow, then realization hit.

"Cher?" Lenny looked at me. "Holy shit, you had a glow up!"

I blushed. No boy had ever complimented me like that before.

"Oh, uh-" I didn't know what to say. How could I? I mean it's not like my long time crush basically just called me pretty.

He chuckled. That's when he realized he wa shirtless. He looked down and began to freak out. "We...didn't do anything last night right?" he asked for reassurance.

I shook my head, just as another thought crossed into his mind in the first place.

"Wait, why am I here in the first place? I've got a whole girlfriend." And with that, he got up, and threw his shirt on.

"You really don't remember?" I was beyond confused. How come he couldn't remember anything from yesterday?

With no warning, Lenny leaped up and started to get dressed. I grabbed my necklace and squeezed the jewel in my hand, praying for this embarrassment to end.

After a while Lenny stopped, then turned back around to face me. "You're really pretty, ya know." I blushed again. Geez, he's blunt. Time to put my façade back on.

"And you," I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, "are just so damn adorable!"

And with that, we repeated what happened the night before. Except this time, we went a bit farther.

 **Elves' house:**

"For the thousandth time, I'm not hungry!"

Maxine was trying to get Yucca to eat, yet for some odd reason, the girl wouldn't put anything in her system.

"What's gotten into ya?" Maxine frowned, "you're never this stubborn."

Yucca sighed. She knew Maxine was just trying to he a good friend. "Sorry," she told her after a bit, "I'm just in a really bad mood, and I don't feel like eating at the moment."

Maxine's heart felt heavy. She knew the real reason she didn't want to eat, but figured it'd be best to not push it. She walked over to Yucca and put an arm around her.

"You're not fat ya know."

Yucca glanced at her. "Thanks for ttying to comfort me, but I know I'm not the skinniest."

"And that's okay!" Maxine shot back, "You're gorgeous, loyal, smart, _and_ funny? Bitch you're the whole package."

Yucca shook her head. She wished Maxine understood that it wasn't easy for her to just all of a sudden feel better.

"Mack, I like how you're trying to cheer me up, I really do," Yucca said in response, "but at the moment, I just don't feel that. I don't feel as amazing as you say I am, ya know?"

Maxine didn't know what to tell her at that point. She was too stressed out to think about how to help her. Not too long after, Floxy and Narcissa came bounding down the stairs, arguing about some TV show they were watching.

"Ninja Princess(*) is _not_ overrated!"

"What's so good about some princess that acts like a tomboy, and knows martial arts?"

"That's not the point!"

Maxine and Yucca looked at each other, then chuckled and shook their heads. "Those two."

"I can't believe people actually thought they were dating," Yucca commented, then laughed at the memory.

"I know right," Maxine laughed as well, "They act more like siblings. You can clearly tell they're family."

Floxy and Narcissa walked in the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

"You two," Yucca giggled, "it's ironic how people think you two have a thing, when really, you're each other's flesh and blood."

The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Yeah, even _that_ I find hard to believe," Floxy joked.

Yucca laughed as Narcissa tried to smack Floxy. Maxine gestured toward the griddle. "Pancakes?"

Floxy and Narcissa pigged out on the pancakes that Maxine had whipped up. "Your pancakes are the best!" Floxy cried.

"Yeah!" Narcissa agreed.

Maxine smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Rex came downstairs, and grabbed the last stack. "Morning, love." Maxine pecked him on the cheek.

"Mornin'."

The elves sat around and talked for about a good 30 minutes, when Narcissa turned to check the time.

"We ridin' around?" she turned to look at her friends.

"Yeah!"

"I'm in."

"Hell yeah!"

The gang went around town for a bit. As they went to the next town, they noticed a new amusement park.

"Hey, I think it's free," Floxy noticed.

" _And_ elves only," Narcissa added.

The five turned to each other, debating whether to return home, or have a bit of fun for the day.

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm up for it."

"So am I," Floxy added.

Yucca sighed. "I really don't feel like doing anything right now," she commented.

Floxy and Narcissa looked at her. "It'll take your mind off of everything," Narcissa tried to persuade her.

"Plus, _look_ at those roller coasters and that waterpark. You can't say that doesn't look amazing!" Floxy gestured behind him.

They just didn't understand. "Sorry guys, but I'm just not in the mood," Yucca said once again, then sat back down on her chopper(*).

"Yeah, I'm too tired to go running around," Maxine added.

"Besides, I doubt we'll even be allowed in, since we're not from this town," Rex stated, and also sat back down on his chopper.

Floxy and Narcissa were silent for a moment, pondering.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Floxy began.

"We'll see you when we get home!" Narcissa finished.

With that being said, Floxy casted a spell to make his chopper pocket sized, stuck it in his inside pocket

 **A/N Some jackets have those, in case some people were thinking dirty)** , and ran through the entrance before the other three could even say anything.

"Let's hope they don't get into too much trouble," Rex muttered.

They rode home, and went into the pool.

 **In the amusement park:**

"This is amazing!" Floxy cried as he bit into his cotton candy.

"You bet, cuz!" Narcissa agreed, as she just finished hers.

As they made their way to the waterpark, they noticed there were a few familiar elves. Some they had known since they were toddlers, others they'd seen here and there.

Once they got there, they ran through the sprinklers, went on the water slides, and swam in the wavepool.

As they changed out of their swimwear and back into their regular clothes, they walked towards the entrance. On their way, they crashed into somebody.

"Watch it!"

"Maybe you should-ugh great, it's your annoying ass again."

There, in front of the cousins, was Cher.

"You're that same bitch who almost ruined my date!" she cried.

"Don't call my cousin a bitch!" Floxy was quick to defend her.

"Why? She ain't wrong."

They turned to see Lenny, who had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now, player?" Narcissa had it with Lenny, "is your skank of a girlfriend too boring that you needed to start fucking with us?"

Lenny chuckled. "Nah, just wanted to see my old friends again. There's no harm in that right?"

Their blood was boiling, but they managed to keep their cool.

"Well, if they aren't friends anymore, then yes, it is a problem," Floxy snapped.

Lenny looked annoyed. "Ouch. When'd you get so cold?"

"The same time you turned into an asshole," Floxy and Narcissa said in unison. They turned and chuckled to each other.

"Don't talk about Lenny like that!" Cher shrieked.

"I can't believe he pick this dumb broad over Yucca," Narcissa told Floxy.

"Better than a suicidal and bulimic one," Cher snapped back.

Narcissa had it. She threw her on the ground so hard, she was shocked when she got up like it was nothing.

"Don't talk about my best friend like that," she hollered, "at least she doesn't open her legs to anybody!"

"Excuse me? Wait 'til I-hey let me go!"

"Don't worry about them babe, they won't matter in ten minutes." Lenny had an emotionless look on his face.

"Let's go, Floxy." They turned to wall towards the entrance.

"How's Sapphire? Is she still as bony and weak as the first time ya met her? Not that it matters, her ass and hips are looking good."

With no warning, Floxy popped Lenny in the mouth, and they began to fight. Narcissa would've stopped him, but Lenny was doing a terrible job at fighting back anyway. Not even two minutes later, someone came and pulled them off of each other.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

Lenny and Cher opened their mouths, but Floxy and Narcissa beat them to it.

"He was saying rude shit about my cousin," Narcissa began.

"And then he was saying dirty shit about my girl," Floxy finished.

The guard looked at the other two. "I don't wanna hear anymore nonsense happening. Do you understand?"

All four of them nodded. "Good." And with that, he walked away.

"Let's go _this_ time, Floxy." They made it to the entrance and Floxy used a spell to normalize his chopper.

"I'll be honest, I may not _love_ Sapphire," she began, "but she's not ugly, and he shouldn't've made dirty comments about her."

Floxy flashed a half-smile. "Thanks," he said to her, "if anything, I'm just glad I don't have to see his face again."

Narcissa chuckled as they drove back to Pixieville, then to their house.

They swung the door open "We're home!"

Silence. As they went inside, they saw Maxine and Rex asleep on the couch.

"They're so cute." Narcissa snuck a pic.

Floxy yawned. "I'm hitting the hay. Goodnight, cuz."

"Night."

He headed upstairs, while Narcissa stayed back and got a glass of water. She then went upstairs, quickly changed into her pajamas, then went to knock on Yucca's door.

"You awake?"

A moment later, there stood Yucca, who for some odd reason was slightly trembling.

"H-Hey," she greeted her, "H-How was the amusem-ment p-park?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. There was also this putrid odor. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it smelled awful.

"It was fine," she answered slowly, "are you okay? You look sick."

Yucca giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't feel too good."

"Mm. Feel better, 'kay?" she squeezed her shoulder.

Yucca gave a small smile. "Thanks babes."

Narcissa then walked into her room, where the moment she threw herself into her bed, she was out like a light.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Here ya go folks!!!**

 **Lenny: I can't believe you made me say those horrible things about not only Narcissa, but Sapph as well.**

 **Floxy: I hate the story version of you**

 **Lenny: But it's not my fault!!!**

 **Maxine: *wakes up* W-What's going on? *yawns***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Nothing, Mack. Just go back to sleep.**

 **Maxine: *goes out like a light once more***

 **Yucca: What does she have that I don't?**

 **Lenny: Nothing babygirl, nothing at all**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Mmhm, that's what they all say.**

 **Lenny: But I-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Hush it! Anyway, you guys know what to do!**

 **Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **Explanations:**

 **•I made that up OK, don't ask**

 **•It only makes sense that since Narcissa and Maxine can drive choppers that Yucca can as well**


	9. Caught red-handed

**KawaiiCutie12: Sup guys! I'm back with a new part, but this will be more focused on certain pixies!**

 **Narcissa: Gross!**

 **Yucca: Whyyy?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Would ya rather it be Lenny?**

 **Yucca and Narcissa: ...**

 **Chatta: She's right guys, besides-**

 **Yucca: NO ONE ASKED YOU, CHATTA!**

 **Narcissa: *tries not to snicker at Chatta's teary face***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Chillax, Yucca. It's mainly Amore that's gonna appear.**

 **Yucca: ...She's OK I guess**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Onto the story!!!**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Otis, can you please clean my potions while I go run some errands?"

Amore was running around trying to pack her pink backpack. She had to go pick up a few things, and she was unprepared to even open the door.

"Sure thing, Amore." Otis began putting the potions in their proper cupboards as Amore ran back and forth between the house.

"Where is it? I just had it! Oh, Chatta's gonna- Here it is!"

She held up a clear bottle with a purple-black liquid inside of it.

"Chatta needed some of this for her interview," Amore explained to Otis, "it's supposed to be a confidence stimulator."

Otis nearly let out a chuckle. Chatta didn't need anymore confidence; the girl had too much.

"Whatever you say, Amore," Otis commented.

Amore rolled her eyes then dashed out the door. "See you later, Otis!"

"Goodbye!"

As she dashed out and flew away, Otis decided to mess around with her relationship monitor **(A/N: Watch episode 19 to get the reference)**. As he scanned Pixieville, a beep went off once he hit the elves' area. As he watched the scenario, his heart stopped. Yeah elves could be cruel, but rarely to each other, and definitely not to that extent. He saved the location, then clicked out and just cleaned up the shop, oddly saddened by what he saw.

 **Elves' home:**

"Nice outfit, Mack."

Yucca was admiring Maxine's outfit. It was a strapless frilly yellow crop top, some ripped jean shorts, and gold sandals. As simple as it was, she still rocked it.

"Thanks love," Maxine smiled, "You look gorgeous as always."

Yucca had a baby pink spaghetti strap, dark ripped capris, black laceless sneakers and a jean jacket.

"You sure?" She checked herself in the mirror for the fifth time.

Maxine sighed. She knew why Yucca was so worried about her look. While she understood how she felt, she herself would never let a boy make her feel any less about herself.

She went over and hugged her from behind. "Yes, you're gorgeous," she repeated, "don't let some little boy and his downgrade make you feel insecure."

Yucca felt herself getting teary-eyed again. Luckily, she was able to stop it before Maxine suspected anything.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks babes."

They sat back down on the couch.

"When are they coming?" Maxine womdered out loud.

As if an angel had heard her, there was a beep from outside.

"Come on, hoes! We've got a party to go to!" They recognized Mimi's voice.

They turned to each other and chuckled. "Well, let's dance the pain away today," Maxine joked.

Yucca nodded. "Where's Rex?"

"Him, Narcissa, and Floxy are already there," she answered as they made their way out the door.

"Oh my god, you girls look gorgeous!" Mimi gushed once she got a good look at them.

"Thanks b," Yucca beamed.

"Aw thanks, so are you," Maxine smiled as she hopped in.

"Ya girls ready?" Mimi asked.

"You bet!" they chorused.

On the way there they talked, made jokes, put each other on, and Mimi ranted on Yucca's situation.

"Fuck him," she spat, "he doesn't deserve you. He can stay with that girl. Did you know she apparently had a yeast infection?"

Yucca snickered and shook her head, thinking about what Narcissa had told her.

Flashback:

 _"Yucca baby, guess what I found!"_

 _Yucca rolled over so that she could see the laptop screen. She cringed when she saw Lenny'_ s supposedly _new girlfriend. However, as she read below, she gasped._

 _"She would get with EVERYONE in her old school?" Yucca couldn't believe it. She knew she wasn't the prettiest, but Lenny really went for..._

 _Narcissa cut into her thoughts. "Yeah. Even worse, there's rumors she's got...infections."_

 _Yucca's stomach turned and had she not been on her best friend's bed, she would've thrown everything up._

 _"So her real name's Cherylynn." She scrolled through as Yucca read from over her shoulder._

 _"Damn, if you do choose to accept Lenny back, you better get him tested," she commented. Yucca barely had an appetite after reading that._

 _Narcissa turned to Yucca. "Ya good? Ya look kinda green."_

 _Yucca slowly shook her head. "I'm grossed out."_

 _Narcissa put an arm around her. "Ya know, you really deserve better," she told Yucca, "I mean, you should follow your heart, but know that your heart...isn't always the best guide."_

 _She tried to be careful with her words as to not upset Yucca anymore._

 _Yucca nodded. "I got it," she reassured her, "thanks for being there for me." She pulled her into a bear hug._

 _Narcissa returned the hug. "Of course, babes," she responded, "that's what best friends are for, stupid."_

 _"Shut the hell up."_

 _The two laughed and spent the day watching funny compilations._

 _End flashback._

"Okay, gals! We're here!"

There was a giant house, where many elves were swimming, drinking, getting high, making out, or just straight up conversating.

"Woah! Can I live here too?" Yucca joked.

"And leave Narcissa and I alone? Snake." Maxine jokingly shoved her, and they all laughed.

"But on a serious note, where are they?" Maxine turned to Mimi.

"Well, Floxy's pigging out on food, and since Sapphire isn't here, he's just hanging with Narcissa and Rex," Mimi answered. "There they are!"

The three caught up with them, and for the rest of the day, they hung out with each other.

 **With Amore (and Chatta):**

"I'm home!"

"And I'm with her!"

No response. They walked around to the couch, to see Otis asleep, and the love monitor on. Perfect timing too, because Otis just started to wake up.

"Oh hey Amore, hey Chatta," Otis greeted them, "how was that interview?"

"It was great!" Chatta shouted, "I think he really liked me! I mean, how could he not? I was so kind to him, and the spell definitely helped, and he was just so dreamy and sweet, and his hair was just-"

"Chatta, don't talk him out," Amore scolded.

Chatta blushed. "Sorry."

Amore shook her head, then turned back to Otis. "Now as I was gonna say, why was the love monitor on?"

The moment she asked him that, flashes of what he witnessed came rushing back into his head.

"It was terrible, Amore!" he cried, "I know elves are cruel to each other, but this was way over the line!"

Amore's eyes widened. "Which elf couple?"

Otis didn't say anything. He played back the footage, and Amore and Chatta watched in shock.

"Ya know, she's really annoying and self-centered," Chatta commented, "but this is just...this is so wrong."

As Amore watched, she kept staring at Lenny in disgust. It was just at that moment that she caught sight of something.

"Wait! she cried, making both Chatta and Otis jump.

"What did you see?" Chatta was now curious.

Amore went back to when Lenny had slapped her. As Lenny began to speak, she paused the footage.

"Look above him." Amore pointed at the screen.

Chatta and Otis followed her finger, then gasped. Hovering above Lenny, was a dark figure.

"What is that thing?" Chatta was terrified.

"I'm not sure," Amore answered, "but I think Lenny might be possessed, or have some spell put onto him."

She printed out a photo of the moment, then placed it into her book of love spells.

"I know we're supposed to be enemies," Amore started off, "but it'd feel guilty if I didn't help her mend her relationship."

Chatta looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amore nodded. "My job is to help all those with broken hearts," she stated.

Chatta still looked at her unsurely.

"Besides," Amore added, "elves have feelings too."

Chatta nor Otis could deny that.

"Well...okay," Chatta finally agreed.

"You better know what you're doing, Amore," Otis remarked.

Amore flashed a smile. "Don't worry, we'll free him, but first, we need to head to the library to see if we can get any information on what kind of spell that might be."

The two pixies flew out of the house, and into Pixieville library.

 **Mimi's party:**

"Shouldn't we be getting home now?"

It was pitch black, and most of the other elves there were passed out due to being drunk, or were too high to even process it was nighttime.

"Yeah," Yucca agreed, "hey, where's your bathroom at?"

Mimi led her there and she went in and did her business. As she got out, she heard a familiar chuckle. She peered into the other room and gasped.

There, lying on the bed, was Lenny, sucking the life out of some girl with reddish-blonde hair.

Yucca couldn't believe it. Well, actually she could've. She saw how pretty and fit the other girl was. She felt the sadness-no, rage, rush back in. Too much for her to handle.

"You bastard!"

The two lustful elves shot up, only to see a furious Yucca.

"Ohhh. Heyyy Yuucca," Lenny slightly slurred. He got up and walked over to her, but she pushed him away.

"How could you?" she raged, "If you really wanted to leave me, then you should've manned up and said so!"

"Listen you're...average and all," Cher hopped in, "but um, can you like, leave us be? He doesn't even like you like that."

"No one asked you, _Cherylynn_ ," Yucca snapped.

Cher got quiet and grew slightly pale when she called out her real name. _So she knows who I am, Cher thought, but how?_

"You know what? You can stay with that skank," she spat, then took off the necklace he got her for their two year mark **(A/N: Yeah, she found it)** and threw it at him. "Take that back to while you're at it!"

Cher had it. "Listen, freakshow," she began, then got a bit louder, "I don't know or care about who you are, but you better back the fuck up!"

As she looked down, she caught sight of Yucca's knuckles. With a smirk on her face, she picked up her knuckles, surprising Yucca.

"Oh wow," she snickered, "I know being skinny is nice, but this is embarrassing."

Yucca snatched her fist back. It was also at that moment that Lenny chose to pick up the necklace. He looked at it for a minute, then started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Yucca snapped, absolutely over his attitude.

"Give me back all the gifts I gave you," he glanced up at her, those same eyes he had when she was slapped, "but I already took the biggest one of them all(*)."

That did it for Yucca. She pushed Lenny into the wall, nearly knocking him unconscious. She rose her fist to punch him, but stopped herself.

"You know," she glared down at him, "you're not even worth it. Have a nice life without me; maybe you'll learn you shouldn't throw away a diamond."

With that she stormed downstairs, completely missing the looks of shock on her friends' faces. She took a deep breath, then looked at her friends.

"I'll explain when we get there." She looked at Mimi. "Narcissa will put you on, don't worry." She winked, then turned back to her friends. "We can go now."

The other five nodded, went to their choppers, and arrived home just to head straight to their mattresses.

 **With Amore, Chatta, and Otis:**

"Dang it! Now how will we get information?" Amore was frustrated.

"Let's try again tomorrow, Amore," Otis tried to calm her down.

"Yeah he's right, Amore," Chatta added, "plus, it's really late."

She was right. All the street lights were on, and everyone was either asleep, or getting ready to.

"All right," Amore sighed, "we'll try again tomorrow."

"See you then!" Chatta cried, tthen sped flew back home.

"Let's go, Otis." They also sped to their house, and went straight to bed, determined to help the heartbroken elf.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well damn**

 **Narcissa: Oh my lorddd**

 **Yucca: She didn't have to call me out like that :! And do I get my necklace back?**

 **Lenny: Baby, I didn't mean any of this!**

 **Yucca: Do I look like Cher to ya?**

 **Lenny: Yucca please-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Just give it up, Lenny. Anyway, hope you guys loved the chapter. You know what to do.**

 **Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **Trivia:**

 **So to anyone that watches the show, you'll see Narcissa was a bit OOC. Well since my OC Vee (Read "Joke's on you" to understand) is based on Narcissa, I kinda added some of Vee's personality into her. Sooo yeah, sorry if it's weird seeing her act that sweet, but yeahhhh. C ya!!!**

 ***Yeah um...if you don't know what this is referring to, you're too young (I mean, it's rated T for a reason ;p)**


	10. Secrets revealed

**KawaiiCutie12: Soooo a lot went down the previous chapter.**

 **Lenny: How could you?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: It's a STORY Lenny**

 **Yucca: When did I get so...bold?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: That's what happens when you get your heart broken b**

 **Yucca: Hmm...makes sense**

 **Lenny: Can Yucca love me again?**

 **Rex: I haven't even been keeping up but damn she must really hate you, Lenny**

 **Floxy: Can ya blame her?**

 **Narcissa: Nah**

 **Lenny: Jeez, what's it gonna take for you guys to realize that I-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Zip it Lenny. You guys ready for this chapter? Secrets will be spilled**

 **Everyone: Hell ya!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Leeeet's gett itt!**

 **Chapter 9:**

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still incredibly confused, but couldn't this have waited until, oh I don't know, a bit later?"

"Yeah, we were out all night; it's too early."

The female elves had gathered into Yucca's room. She promised to explain to them what had happened right before they left.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Yucca apologized, "but I couldn't keep this to myself any longer."

Maxine and Narcissa nodded to show they understood.

"When I went up to use the bathroom, I heard him laughing. So I went in and-" she turned to Narcissa, "you were right, once again."

Maxine turned to her as well. "Wait, right about what?"

"Lenny's new...thing," Narcissa carefully answered.

"They were making out on the bed and...I don't know what came over me," Yucca continued explaining, "it's like, every ounce of anger just burst. And so, I told him he should've been honest, and I ended up lashing out on Cherylynn. Well, that's no surprise."

She stopped for a minute to let them soak in what they just got told.

"Lenny needs to get his act together," Maxine noted.

"And stop being such a jerk," Narcissa added.

Yucca looked up at them. "You guys wanna know something else?"

Maxine and Narcissa looked at each other, then back at Yucca. "What?"

"When I got angry, I took off my necklace and threw it at him," she started out, "and you wanna know what he said? He not only snickered, he said that even if I give him back all the gifts he got me, he already took the biggest one."

The other two frowned, not getting what she was referring to. Suddenly, Maxine shot her head up.

"Yucca, you didn't-" Maxine couldn't believe it.

Yucca looked down in shame. "I couldn't help it, Mack."

Narcissa was still lost. "What do you mean by that?" She frowned, not quite sure if she wanted to hear the truth.

Yucca looked at her. "Well, uh, I kinda gave something up, that I can't get back."

It slowly started to sink in. "Oh my-Yucca why?" Narcissa shot her head up and asked her.

Yucca took a deep breath, the memory playing like a movie in her head.

"It was after you and Floxy left for that family thingy, and Mack and Rex were at another town visiting a friend; we were just kissing-"

 _Flashback:_

 _"Okay, bye guys!" Lenny and Yucca waved them off._

 _"Well," Lenny began, "we've got the whole house to ourselves, what should we do baby?"_

 _Yucca went over and locked the front door. "Well, we could play video games or watch a movie."_

 _They walked over to the TV stand and pulled out a giant black DVD case. As they flipped through them, Yucca grabbed Lenny's arm._

 _"Let's watch that one," she pointed at Ponyo._

 _Lenny chuckled and shook his head. "You really love that movie huh?"_

 _Yucca pouted. "Fine, let's watch Spirited Away then."_

 _Lenny rose an eyebrow. "I'LL pick a movie." He flipped through, occasionally going back and forth, to try to pick one they haven't seen. Finally he came across Freedom Writers._

 _"This one." He held it up to her._

 _She nodded. "Okay."_

 _As he put the movie in, they cuddled up onto each other. In the middle of the movie, Lenny started to feel hot._

 _"Yucca, lift your head up," He nudged Yucca._

 _She sat up as Lenny stripped his shirt off. She's seen him shirtless before, but she couldn't help herself as she went into a trance._

 _Lenny caught her admiring him. He smirked and chuckled. "Like what ya see?"_

 _Yucca turned away and blushed. "What of it?"_

 _Lenny nudged her. "C'mon, ya know ya want some of this."_

 _"Gross, never."_

 _"Mhm, that's what they all say."_

 _"Who are 'they'?"_

 _"That's for me to know, and you to find out."_

 _"Ugh, I hate you!"_

 _"You'll regret that."_

 _"Make me."_

 _He pulled her face and started kissing her all over, from her face to down her neck._

 _"That tickles," Yucca giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lenny suddenly stopped. He got up and turned off the movie._

 _"What's wrong, love?"_

 _Lenny looked at her. With no warning he scooped her up and carried her into his room. They resumed their activity in the room.As they started to french kiss, he stopped and looked at Yucca (A/N: she was underneath him)._

 _"Should we?" Yucca asked him. Whatever she was feeling felt like fire in her vains._

 _He nodded, the passion still in his eyes._

 _"But first, let me find something."_

 _"Don't be too long."_

 _Lenny went into Rex's room, and opened the drawer. There, beneath the spellbook, was exactly what he was looking for._

 _Yucca:_

 _She couldn't believe it. They were really going to do it. Sure they were a bit young, but as long as they were safe-that reminded her. She slipped into her room, and went to the bottom of her drawer near where her feminine items were. She pulled out a pink circular case. She had gotten these a while back, but didn't think she'd need them anytime soon. She took one out, and quickly went into her bathroom to get a glass of water. She then slipped back into their room, and gave Lenny a seductive look._

 _"Let's go," she whispered._

 _They started kissing again, and eventually they began to make love._

 _End flashback:_

"Well shit."

The two were now wide eyed. Not only were they appalled he said that, but at the fact that they even...went that far.

"At least you were safe?" Maxine didn't really know how else to respond to that.

"Yeah." Yucca walked towards her dresser. "I just don't know what I did to..."

Yucca couldn't finish her sentence. I mean how could she? She was starting to bawl her eyes out again.

She turned to face them, tears rolling down her face. "Listen, say whatever you want," she began, "but I can't help but miss him. Yeah he hurt me, but we had a relationship-no, a bond with each other, and I miss it a lot!"

Maxine and Narcissa walked over to Yucca and wrapped their arms around her.

"You'll be okay, Yucca," Maxine comforted her.

"You'll win him back easy," Narcissa chuckled, "I mean, you're a diamond. Cher...she's a pebble."

The other two laughed, and she walked over to grab a tissue for Yucca. She blowed her nose then tossed it into the pink bin by her bed.

"What would I do without you two?" She pulled them into a bear hug.

"Y-Yucca."

"C-Can't breathe."

She giggled and let go. "Sorry girls."

Maxine looked at the digital clock on her friend's nightstand; it read 12:15 AM.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning," Maxine said to her.

"Goodnight," Narcissa told them as she walked into her own room.

"Night."

Maxine followed and crashed onto her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

 **With Amore and Chatta (Hours later):**

"Okay, so here's what I found for you, Amore."

Since she was so determined to end the issue, Chatta decided to call Fixit over and have him use his laptop. Not only did the picture scan, there was a lot of information on the dark figure.

"So it's a curse used to manipulate people huh?" Amore scanned the papers printed out.

Fixit nodded. "Not only that," he pointed to the section underneath what Amore just read, "the curse is usually contained with an item that's really important to the person that casted it," he explained, then turned to Amore and Chatta.

Chatta turned to Amore. "This is gonna be harder than we thought."

Amore nodded. "First things first, who is Lenny's new 'girlfriend'?"

Chatta took the laptop off of Fixit's lap and began to type something in.

Once she came across what she was looking for, she turned the laptop to the other two; they frowned at the screen.

"Who's that?" Fixit wondered.

"And how does she know Lenny? I've never seen her here before," Amore commented.

"Apparently she lives in the next town," Chatta answered them.

She looked through her profile and came across something. She clicked on it and watched the clip.

"Hey guys, I think I found something."

Amore and Fixit moved towards her, one on each side. As they watched the clip, they caught glimpses of black shadows near a red jewel. As they looked closer, they realized it was a necklace.

"Guys, I think I've got it!" Chatta shot up.

They paused the clip. "What are you thinking?" Fixit question the excited pixie.

"She put a love curse on Lenny!" Chatta cried, "think about it! Lenny was in a bad mood that day he lashed out on Yucca, so she took advantage of those bad feelings, mainly his annoyance with Yucca, and used them against him. That also explains why he said those things to Floxy and Narcissa! She knew that since Lenny is practically an older brother to Floxy, Floxy would try to talk to him and get them to talk things out. So she also turned them against him, knowing they would ruin her scheme. And that's why in all the pictures posted in Lenny, she's wearing the necklace, which keeps Lenny from breaking free!"

Fixit, Amore, and now Otis, stared agape. Not only did she figure out who the mystery girl was, she put the pieces together. And come to think of it, it made perfect sense.

"Ya know," Fixit began, "I think she might be right."

"Really?" Chatta was shocked. She usually jumped into the wrong conclusions; this puzzle, however, fell perfectly together.

"Hey, it actually makes sense," Amore agreed.

Fixit nodded. "Now, how do we get Yucca to help us?"

This was where the rainbow ended, and the train fell off the tracks.

"How do we know she even wants him back?" Chatta asked quietly.

"Especially after what he said to her," Amore noted.

Fixit rose an eyebrow; since he didn't see the footage the love monitor caught, he was lost.

"What did it catch?" Fixit asked them.

Amore walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Once she pulled away he gasped.

"That's beyond wrong," he said in shock, "even for elves."

"Exactly!" Chatta, Amore, and Otis cried in unison.

There was a moment of silence.

"Yucca still misses him."

They all turned to look at her.

"How do you know?" Otis asked her.

She walked over to her desk, pulled out a piece of paper, and held it in front of the trio. As they read it, they realized two things: the elves really did have feelings, and it seemed Yucca had a soft spot for Amore. Pity formed in them as she folded the paper away.

"So...what do we do?" Fixit asked once more.

"First, find Lenny and Cher," Otis answered.

"Then break Cher's necklace," Chatta replied after.

"And in the case that the figure physically entered Lenny, tell Yucca slip on of these in a drink." Amore held up a white circular pill. "This'll cleanse him and force it out."

"And finally they possible get back together?" Fixit guessed.

"Yep!" Amore cheered.

They gathered around her table and began forming a plan.

Don't worry Yucca. We'll save Lenny, and your relationship will be fixed.

 **Elves' house:**

"So what movie are we watching?"

The elves and Mimi (who was sleeping over) decided to have a movie night; the problem was actually picking out a movie.

"Hmm...how about a comedy?" Floxy suggested.

"You and your comedies," Narcissa groaned.

"What about The Conjuring?" Rex tossed in.

"No!"

"It's too late for that!"

Rex grumbled.

"Okay, okay guys," Mimi tried to get them to settle down. She bent down to get a closer look at the movies. She flipped through, occasionally going back and forth, to try and pick one.

Finally, she came across an old DVD. It was black with red letters.

"Um...what is this?" Mimi questioned the gang.

The elves got a closer look at it.

"I think it was this horror movie that, um, someone had bought a while back," Narcissa answered her.

Mimi inspected the DVD again. "It looks like a good movie," she commented. "Let's watch it."

The other looked at each other and shrugged. What did the have to lose?

 **20 minutes into the movie:**

"Narcissa, why would you let Mimi pick this?!" Floxy cried, gripping onto her arm.

"I didn't know she'd pick this!" Narcissa shot back, didoeing **(A/N: Didoing? yeah idek)** Floxy's action.

Maxine had fallen asleep, Yucca's face was in her sweatshirt, and Rex wasn't even paying attention. They finally decided the movie was too much and turned it off. Since it was really late, they went to their rooms (well, for Mimi, Narcissa's) and were out like lights.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Oof**

 **Yucca: I'm fourteen...that's a bit young...**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Can't control 'em I guess :p**

 **Amore: I won't let ya down Yucca!**

 **Yucca: Thanks...**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Aww ya softie!! :3**

 **Yucca: *blushes and turns away***

 **Chatta: Stay tuned guys! Will we-**

 **Elves: SHUT IT CHATTA!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Stop being mean to Chatta guys :(**

 **Lenny: Now she sees how I feel when you guys don't hear me out.**

 **Yucca: *glares* You fucked up; there's nothing else to say.**

 **Lenny: Yucca...**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Okaaayyy guys, we will see you on the next chapter. Ya know what to do!**

 **Elves and Amore: READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Realizations

**KawaiiCutie12: The story is gonna end soonnnn omggg!!**

 **Yucca: Ooooooh can't wait!!**

 **Narcissa: Wow, it's been such an adventure 0_0**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I know right!!!** ***notices Lenny sulking***

 **Kawaiicutie12: Lennyyyy Yucca's gonna love u again.**

 **Lenny: REALLY?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well, not quite yet-**

 **Lenny: Oh great, just THANKS for getting my hopes up *continues sulking***

 **Rex: Lighten up, man; she said "not quite yet" not no.**

 **Lenny: Same difference!**

 **Floxy: I'm gonna miss you *starts tearing up***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Aww Floxy, you'll see me soon, ESPECIALLY considering you AND Sapph will appear in a future story, along with your favorite family member ;)**

 **Floxy:** **Wait, are you talking about...?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You know it!**

 **Floxy: YAY I MISS HER SO MUCH!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Ready to see what's awaiting for us?**

 **Elves and Amore: YEAH! KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own poppixie.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Leeet's get it!**

 **Chapter 10:**

"So she thinks it's a love curse?"

Narcissa and Mimi had woken up early, knowing the guys (especially Floxy) would hog the breakfast. Yucca had explained to them what Amore had told her.

Yucca nodded. "She thinks that...Cher took advantage of Lenny being annoyed at me, and that caused the spell to take affect faster than normal," she elaborated, "that's why he also said those things to you and Floxy as well."

Narcissa thought about that for a bit. _So she knew we'd try and talk him out of it, so she fucked up OUR friendship as well. Not gonna lie, for a cunt, she's not dumb._

"That explains why he was acting so weird, and why that one day, he was clutching his head and told me to stay back."

Realization slowly hit Mimi and Narcissa. Yucca was right. It all made sense now. Lenny wasn't the type of guy to just randomly hurt the ones he loved, so it only made sense that he was cursed.

"You'll get him back, don't worry," Mimi waved her hand, "you're like a fish, and he's like a cat."

For the first time since that whole incident, Yucca burst into laughter.

"What type of comparison was _that_?!" She cried. Her laughter was highly contagious, and eventually they all started to laugh as well.

 **Amore and Chatta:**

"Why are we here?"

"And _why_ did you take my bag!"

Lenny and Cher were on Amore's love seat, both confused and irritated.

"We just want to talk with you to." Amore tried to sound as innocent as possible. "Mainly you, Lenny."

Lenny rose an eyebrow, already fed up with the confrontation.

Amore grabbed a chair and sat in front of the two. "So, Lenny," she decided to ask him questions next to and away from Cher, "how do you feel about Yucca?"

"I don't really care for her," he immediately shot out, "she's kinda chubby, and she's always-"

As Amore listened to him, she watched Cher's necklace out of the corners of her eye. She watched as it got brighter with each thing Lenny said.

Amore cut him off. "Okay that's enough. Come with me."

Lenny got up and followed her. Just as Cher was gonna do the same, Chatta and Otis stopped her.

"You're staying with us, missy!" Chatta exclaimed.

"All right, just don't spit in my face anymore!" an angry Cher wiped her cheeks off.

"Got it!" Chatta cried, spitting once again on Cher's face.

Cher growled, but bit her tongue to not seriously hurt the pixie.

 **Amore and Lenny:**

"Same question as before: Do you care abour Yucca?"

Lenny sat there, mouth agape. "Are you dumb? You know Yucca is one of the most important people in my life. She's my girlfriend, best friend, and one of the 0.5% of people outside my family that I'd take a bullet for!"

Amore was not only slightly offended by the outburst, she was also relieved to see his change in attitude.

"Okay," Amore slowly answered brushing off the insult, "what do you feel about Cher?"

Lenny grimaced. "Cher is..." He didn't know what to answer to that. "Okay, I'll be honest, Cher is just a pretty face; Yucca's the whole PREMIUM package."

Amore couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So you _really_ love Yucca. Do you know why she's mad at you?"

"She's mad because she's a selfish bitch who thinks she's all that!"

Chatta was close to wringing Cher's neck. She hardly gave her any answers, and when she did, they were conceited and straight up cold.

"Now listen, _Cher_ ," Chatta gritted her teeth, "I need more answers, not self-centered bullshit!"

Both Cher and Otis stared at her wide-eyed. Not because of her outburst, but because she insulted Cher. Cher tried her best not to reach over and slap her.

"I _am_ giving you the truth, _Chatta_ ," Cher sneered, "Now why the _fuck_ are you asking me these stupid questions?"

That did it for Chatta. "Because we know you corrupted Lenny, and I'm not gonna let you ruin a pure and loving relationship!"

It got eerily quiet. Even Amore and Lenny looked over to see what the ruckus was.

"What?"

The two stopped glaring at each other and looked at Lenny. He had a look that held both shock and a hint of anger.

"Cher, you really did that?" Lenny asked her.

Cher tried to blow it off. "Lenny, sweetie, why would you believe some random pixie?"

"Well, I would never say the things I did to Yucca," Lenny responded, " _especially_ not what I said at the party."

Cher was raging on the inside, but kept her composure on the outside. "Do you really not believe me, Lenny baby?" She made a teary face.

Like a switch, everything went downhill there. "Of course I believe you, gorgeous," Lenny's slurred voice was back, except this time, Chatta and Amore caught onto it.

Amore pulled Chatta to the side. "This is bad," she whispered as she eyed the two of them, "whatever evil was in that necklace, it's taken over Lenny."

"We need to let Yucca know," Chatta noted.

 **Elves' home:**

"Go to hell, Mimi!"

Yucca watched as her two best friends played a very competitive game of UNO. Unfortunately for Narcissa, Mimi knew how to play doubles and trains.

"Sorry you suck," Mimi smirked, "you're still my bitch though." She made a heart with her hand.

The other two laughed and were gonna start another round until Maxine rushed down the stairs.

"Look who _finally_ woke up," Narcissa commented.

Maxine chuckled, then looked at Yucca.

"I've gotta tell you something."

Yucca followed Maxine out the door into the background.

Narcissa and Mimi looked at each other, not knowing what Maxine had to talk to her about.

 **Outside:**

"What happened, Mack?" Yucca was curious as to why Maxine looked worried.

Maxine took a deep breath. "Amore wanted me to let you know about Lenny."

This got Yucca's attention quick. "What is it?" she pressed, "is he okay? Does he hate me? Is Cher-"

"Yucca calm down," Maxine told the overly concerned teen, "now before I tell you, I need to ask you something. You know how Amore said it might be a love curse right?"

Yucca nodded, a sign to keep going.

"Well, not only was Amore right, but...the curse entered Lenny. Now you don't have to panick, because there was a way to lift it, I just thought you should know."

Yucca took all that in. Sure, she thought that he was put under a love curse, but to actually have it be true...

"So how do we get it out of him?"

Maxine was in a daze, when Yucca's question brought her back.

"Well, she said you have to convince Lenny to come back," Maxine explained the procedure to her, "once he breaks free, the spell will be lifted."

Yucca didn't feel all that brave. On one hand, Lenny would never date Cher willingly (but that's a story for another time), but whatever he was put under seemed to be at its full power if it was actually inside of him.

"You okay?"

Maxine's voice brought her back. She nodded slowly.

"Good. She said meet her there tomorrow evening."

Yucca nodded, and Maxine went back inside. Yucca sat there and thought everything over. _If Lenny doesn't break free, I could lose him forever. I've got to be stronger than ever tomorrow._

A little while later, she went back inside and up to he room, only to see a glowing paper with hearts around it. She read it over, and realized it basically said the same thing Maxine told her. She stored it away in her drawer and glanced at her dresser. Poor choice.

On her dresser was a picture of Lenny the day they went to a really adventure-packed amusement park in another village. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Lenny, wait up!"_

 _She shoved through elves, pixies, and animals, trying not to lose him in an unfamiliar setting._

 _Lenny turned back. "Come on, Yucca! The line's gonna get too long!"_

 _They darted over to a giant spinning ride, watching as the people on that ride screamed in fear and excitement._

 _"This looks fun!" Yucca commented, eyes wide open._

 _Lenny wrapped his arm around her. "Of course it is, I picked it!"_

 _Yucca rolled her eyes and shoved him, causing them to both laugh. As they moved up in the line, Lenny and Yucca turned to each other and began telling jokes to makes time go by faster **(A/N ANOTHER poor choice ;) :P)**. As they were talking and laughing, they were unaware of the ride next to them. Not even a full five minutes later, they felt a shower of chunky liquid fall onto them. The moment the smell hit their nose they knew exactly what had happened._

 _"What the fuck!" Lenny shouted_

 _"My shirt is ruined!" Yucca shrieked," this is gross!"_

 _They looked up and noticed others also were covered in the putrid liquid and swearing at the fact that their clothes was filthy. They glanced up to see a pixie, with a greenish face, and her head bent. When she saw them glaring at her, she immediately flew off the ride and into the nearest bathroom. Lenny said a spell that not only gave them new clothes, but cleaned their hair and shoes off as well._

 _Eventually, they got onto the ride and forgot about that incident._

 _End flashback:_

She was so deep in nostalgia that she didn't even realize there were tears running down her face. She wiped them off and turned the picture down, as if she didn't want that happy memory to be seen by the world.

She went back downstairs and saw Floxy and Rex arguing over the TV remote.

"I'm not watching your lame ass comedies!"

"Better than your freakish zombie show!"

She watched as Mimi went over and snatched the remote out of Rex's hand and put on some adult show. She watched as she went over and started laughing with Narcissa again. There were times she couldn't help but feel jealous of Mimi. Her and Narcissa had always been close, but once Mimi came around it was almost like she had forgotten about her. Up until her fallout with Lenny, she would (almost) always be away at Mimi's house, leaving her and Maxine with the boys.

"Morning guys," she greeted Floxy and Rex.

"Sup"

"Hey"

"Yucca, come here," Narcissa called out to her.

Yucca slowly walked over. "Yeah?"

Narcissa held up her phone and motioned Yucca to read it. She scanned it, then half-smiled at the message and hugged her. Unfortunate for her, Narcissa saw the face.

"What happened?"

Yucca pulled Narcissa up, and led her upstairs; once they got up there, everything on her mind came pouring out.

"You're gonna get him back, okay?" Narcissa reassured her.

"I'm just...I don't know what I feel at this point," Yucca confessed.

Narcissa pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, don't worry. He loves you mord than _anything_ in the whole world. Trust me, he'll break the chains."

Yucca smiled, another real one. "Thanks so much, you're the best."

 **Evening (with Amore):**

"You've gotta help me."

Amore looked at Lenny, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Lenny made a face. "I know you heard what I said. I hate the fact that Yucca hates me. I want her back. She's everything I could ever want in a girl" Lenny paused to catch his breath. "I need her, Amore."

Amore was surprised, but not. She was surprised that he poured his heart out to her, a pixie; on the flip side, it was no surprised to anyone in Pixieville that he truly loved Yucca.

Amore placed her hands on his shoulders. "And we'll free you, Lenny. Yucca still loves and believes in you."

That gave Lenny hope.

She motioned for Lenny to follow her. She knew it was already bad, plus she had a feeling he didn't want to be at Cher's.

"Crash in here for tonight," she offered, "it'll be better than Cher's."

Lenny nodded. "Thanks."

Amore turned the light off. She turned and smiled. "Goodnight, Lenny."

"Night."

She walked out of the room, and Lenny got comfortable and drifted off into a deep sleep. Eventually, so did Amore and Otis.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well, things are forming into action**

 **Yucca: Will Lenny come back?**

 **Rex: Woah, things are getting intense now.**

 **Floxy: Where have you been for the last few chapters?**

 **Rex: I don't know, ask the author *glares***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Uhm...I didn't exactly have a plan for you...**

 **Maxine: Ooooooh, can't wait to see what happens next!!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well, remind everyone what to do!**

 **Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! xx**

 **(Quick A/N: I just noticed I didn't publish in two months; in all honesty I forgot about my story, so sorry for the somewhat late update (•w•) )**


	12. Break free (part 1)

**KawaiiCutie12: Okay, here we go guys.**

 **Yucca: Ooooooh!!**

 **Lenny: When do I get her back? I NEED HER!!!**

 **Floxy: I just want your newest story to come ;p**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well, you're not gonna be so liked in my newest story, sooo...**

 **Floxy: Awww why?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Let's just say...you did something really stupid, yet understandable.**

 **Floxy:...oh**

 **Maxine: This is it!**

 **Narcissa: Ya got this Yucca!!**

 **Mimi: You go girl!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Disclaimer?**

 **Everyone: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own pop pixie!!!**

 **Kawaiicutie12: Onto the story!!!**

 **Chapter 11**

Amore had woken up and was cleaning up a bit around the shop. Otis was still asleep, and Chatta was being lazy.

"Okay, now if I can just get these potions ordered, I'll be done," she muttered to herself.

She took out the potions and dusted beneath them. As she was putting them back, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Lenny, standing in the doorway, just staring at her.

"Morning, Lenny," she greeted him.

He didn't answer, but that didn't phase her. Elves never really answered to that kind of stuff anyway.

"Ya hungry?"

Still no reply. She sighed and gave up trying to talk to him. Chatta chose to wake up at that moment.

"Ahhhh. Good morning Amore!" she called out, "oh hey Lenny."

He remained silent except this time, he turned to her and gave her a menacing smile.

"L-Lenny, w-what's going on?" Chatta asked.

He walked over to her and pushed her onto the floor.

"HEEELLLP!"

Amore bolted towards Chatta, but stopped as Lenny turned to her.

"He's mine now," a voice, that was _definitely_ not Lenny's, emitted.

Amore realized what was happening. "No!" she shouted, "let him go! Leave Lenny alone and stop this sick game!"

"Lenny" let out a horrific laugh. "And _why_ would I do that?" it asked, "Seeing Yucca's sad face warms my nonexistent heart."

Amore's stomach churned at that statement. She rushed over to her phone and quickly dialed Yucca, praying that she was awake at this time.

 **Elves' house:**

"You'll break the spell don't worry!"

"But what if I can't? Then what? I'll lose him forever, and...I can't do that."

Maxine and Yucca were at the table, talking about the situation. She reached out to grab Yucca's hand. "I believe in you okay? You know Lenny loves you more than anything in the world."

Yucca smiled. "Thanks Mack."

Maxine smiled. "If you want, Me and Narcissa-"

"She's too busy with Mimi." Yucca rolled her eyes.

Maxine halfheartedly smiled. She noticed how Narcissa had grown close to Mimi, even after only knowing her for a year. It was almost like she had forgotten about them sometime.

"Okay," Maxine understood, "well, do you want me to go?"

Yucca thought for a moment. "I mean," she began, "on one hand I could use the support, but at the same time, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I'll only come out if you need me," Maxine added.

Yucca thought again, then nodded.

"Thanks, for-"

Her phone started going off. She looked down to see who was calling. Maxine didn't know that even now, her and Amore texted her and there(*). She picked it up and answered, "Who is this?"

"It's Amore. Yucca, you need to get here, and bring two other people; since you are the closest to Lenny, you will be able to rid the evil out of him, but it might be dangerous. "

"Okay, I'll be there."

She hung up then looked at Maxine, fear running on her face. "It's Lenny. W-We gotta go. Get Floxy."

"Wait what?"

"Amore said that since I'm the closest, I'll be able to rid him of whatever it is, and I guess you and...Floxy'll be there in case it gets violent."

They grabbed Floxy, who was in the middle of eating cake **(A/N: You're a fatass, Floxy XD. Floxy: Hey, at least I'm loveable ;p )** , and drove off to Amore's shop.

 **Amore's shop:**

"Lenny, let her up!"

Chatta was on the floor and was paralyzed.

Maxine parked outside and they all hopped off and bolted inside. When they got there they froze. Chatta was on the floor in pain, Otis was hidden beneath the table, and Amore was trying to get out of Lenny's grip.

"Lenny, stop it!" Yucca ran over and tried to loosen his grip.

He smacked her to the floor as well, only to get back up and zap him down. "Guys, help me out!"

They zapped him onto the couch, and Amore got up.

She turned to the three elves. "I'm gonna say a spell breaker," she informed them, "whatever you do, don't lose focus, and _don't_ believe or give in to this."

They nodded, eager to free their friend.

Amore grabbed her necklace, and placed it on her. She looked at Lenny and began her spell:

"Love is the strongest force on this earth, so rid this evil and lift the curse."

As she said that, Lenny began to grab his head. "Stop it," he mumbled.

Amore turned to Yucca. "You need to do this alone," she told her. "Those two are gonna get hurt if the try to help; you can do this Yucca, put your all in it."

She turned to the two and nodded. They left the shop and waited outside.

Once they left, Amore began to say the chant again.

"Love is the strongest force on this earth, so rid this evil and lift the curse."

Yucca approached Lenny, careful that he didn't attack her. "L-Lenny, I know you're in there." her voice wavered. "Please Lenny, I know you're stronger than this. Follow my voice and come through."

Amore repeated the chant, louder and stronger each time. Until suddenly-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They stopped, as Lenny broke free from the spell that was holding him in place and moved towards Chatta. Suddenly a sound, that sounded like a singing bell(*) rang in the air. It caught Lenny's attention, and the three watched as he moved out the door, as if following the sound. Chatta, who was know able to move, got up and began gasping for air.

"W-We've gotta g-get-" Chatta was too out of breath to form a sentence.

"Let's go!" Yucca and Amore ran out to see a mortified Maxine and Floxy.

"What the fuck-How did he-" Maxine couldn't form a sentence either.

Yucca grabbed her by the shoulders. "He went into the forest, we've gotta go!"

The two nodded and they road their choppers, with Amore and Chatta flying close behind.

 _Where are you Lenny? I need you._

 **Vee: Will they find Lenny? Will he break free? Find out next time, on _I thought you loved me_!** **! And hey don't call my cousin a fatass**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Vee, what are you-AHHHH YOUR ELF FORM IS SO CUTE!!!!!! OK but really what are you doing here?**

 **Vee: Thank youuu :))) Hey, Floxy told me about it and I wanted to watch**

 **Floxy: Eheheh...Hey, Vee won't cause any trouble.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I guess she can stay**

 **Narcissa: I can't believe you made Yucca think I'd replace her with Mimi. I've known her for 6 years, I pratically just met Mimi.**

 **Yucca: *leans towards her* I know you wouldn't, there just needs to be some drama.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Anyway, let me know what ya think, and what should they do?**

 **Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **Trivia:**

 ***It only makes sense they'd be kinda close-ish**

 ***If ya don't know what I'm referring to, look up Tibetan Healing Sounds and it should come up**


	13. Break free (part 2)

**KawaiiCutie12: Come on, Yucca! You can't stay mad forever!**

 **Yucca: *sulks***

 **Lenny: it's YOUR fault, why are you trying to comfort her?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Lenny, hush it or I'll get your other girlfriend-**

 **Lenny: I HATE CHER**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Mmmhmmm. Anyway, I don't own Poppixie. Sooo let's get onto the story.**

 _ **Chpt 11**_ _ **Recap:**_

 _"He went into the forest, we've gotta go!"_

 _The two nodded and they road their choppers, with Amore and Chatta flying close behind._

 _Where are you Lenny? I need you._

 **Chapter 12:**

They got to the forest, but there was no sign of Lenny anywhere. It was starting to get brighter out, so that gave then a slight advantage.

"Should we split up?" Floxy unsurely tossed out there.

The rest looked at each other. What did they have to lose?

"Chatta and I will go this way," Amore pointed in front of them, "you three search near the waterfall."

They split up into the two teams and started their search.

 **With the elves:**

"This place is huge," Maxine sighed, "we'll never find him."

They looked around some more, until they noticed something on the floor.

Floxy went over to pick it up. "Guys," he called them over, "I found something."

The two walked up to him, trying to get a peek at what was in his hand.

Yucca gasped.

In Floxy's hand, was a piece of cloth.

She knew all too well whose it was.

"Shit, shit, shit," Yucca muttered.

"This is bad." Maxine turned to her friends. "We need to find him fast, before it takes full possession of him."

Floxy and Yucca nodded, following Maxine's lead.

 **With the pixies:**

"Lenny!"

"Lenny, where are you?"

They flew around in hopes of clues, but still no sign of Lenny.

"This is hopeless!" Chatta cried, "he's nowhere to be found!"

Amore sighed, and landed. "We've looked everywhere, and he's nowhere!"

"Open your eyes and turn around then, idiots."

The two slowly turned. But the monet their eyes registered on the person-no, _people_ behind them, they regretted it.

 **With the elves:**

Maxine, Yucca, and Floxy were sitting on a rock. The moment Floxy opened his mouth, a scream ran through the forest.

"I think that was Chatta!" Yucca shot up.

They ran to the sound of her cry and stopped. There was Lenny, eyes that same horrid color, and Cher was standing behind him, chuckling at the scene.

"Lenny!" Yucca tried to run up to him, but Cher flung her back.

"Yucca!" Maxine and Floxy went over to check on their friend.

"Are you okay?" Maxine worriedly asked.

Yucca grunted, and slowly got up. "Yeah, my back's sore."

They helped her up, and they went back to Amore and Chatta.

The two pixies turned to Cher. "You let Lenny go!" Amore shouted.

Cher laughed. "And just _what_ makes you think I'd do that?"

Chatta felt it was her turn to try. "Listen here you strawberry blonde bimbo!" she began, "I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but you are _not_ gonna sit here and-"

She never got to finish her rant, as Cher blasted her back as well.

Amore turned to Cher, determination dancing in her eyes. "Your little games won't last long!"

She began the chant again:

"Love is the strongest force on this earth, so rid this evil and lift the curse."

She turned to Yucca. "You've got this Yucca!"

Yucca slowly made her way over, out of fear and pain.

"L-Lenny, answer me," her voice wavered. "I know you're in there, you can't let this control you. You're not as evil and heartless as you're acting, and _I_ of all people would know that."

 _"Shut your mouth!"_ the creature's voice came from Lenny's body.

As she tried to get Lenny to follow her voice, she noticed Cher laughing in the corner.

"Say all you want, it's already inside him." As proof, she took her ruby necklace off and stomped on it, smashing it to pieces.

Yucca looked at Lenny, who didn't seem to change at all.

As Amore continued saying the chant, Yucca had it. She gripped Lenny by the shoulders as he tried to push her off.

"Damn, she's strong," Floxy muttered.

"Lenny, snap out of it! Just follow my voice and you heart, because I know deep down there's still some of you left. Remember all the good times we had, and yes we had some bad ones, but what couple doesn't?"

Yucca was on the verge of tears. "You'd always make me smile and laugh whenever I was in a horrible mood, defend me when people used to pick on me, find ways to keep me out of trouble **(A/N: Did he _really_ though? :p)**, always let me vent to you, and you always made sure I was safe!"

She didn't care anymore; she let the tears run. "Just come back," she begged him. "I thought you loved me!"

The moment those words left her mouth, Lenny froze. She let go and slowly backed away. At this time, Amore also stopped the chant. They watched as Lenny clutched his head and howled in pain. For a moment, Maxine and Floxy wanted to run, but after realizing what was going on, they stayed and watched as well.

Lenny stood there howling in pain, until suddenly, he dropped to his knees. and coughed up a blackish red liquid.

As he continued coughing for a bit, he stopped and rose his head. Yucca slowly walked over to him.

"Lenny?"

Lenny glanced up at Yucca's tear stained face. He slowly stood up, and Yucca followed.

"Yucca."

Hearing her name confirmed her question. "Lenny!"

She threw her arms around him, and he squeezed and spun her in return.

"I though I lost you forever," she sobbed.

Lenny laughed. "No way, we're forever."

They held onto each other, as the pixies and other elves hid in the trees to give them space.

"Lenny, what are you doing?"

The now reunited couple turned to see an angry and confused Cher.

"Hugging the love of my life. Duh," Lenny answered, and Yucca chuckled.

"Why would you want to be with someone like her, when you can have me?" She smirked/smiled again.

Lenny was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry what?"

Cher internally sighed. "I'm better looking than she'll ever be, so pick me."

Lenny stared at her, no words forming. Suddenly, he let go of Yucca and walked over to Cher."

"Yucca, I'm sorry."

Yucca felt her heart drop. What could he have meant? He literally just said they'd be forever.

Cher glared at her. "Told you he'd pick me over your bratty, annoying, selfish ass, ya fat bitch-"

The moment she said "fat bitch", Lenny had it. He rose his fist, and it collided with her stomach.

As Cher wheezed, Lenny marched over to Yucca and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That 'fat bitch' you're talking about, is not only my girlfriend, she's my absolute best friend in the whole world. And _nobody_ is gonna change that."

Cher growled, and Amore and Chatta formed a trap around her.

"See ya!" Chatta waved.

Cher tried to break free as they left, but was unsuccessful. "You'll pay for this!"

 **With the elves:**

Maxine and Floxy walked over to the couple.

"I think it's time we go," Maxine commented.

The ride home was silent, but it was a peaceful one. The monet they stepped inside, Rex and Narcissa ran up to them, then stopped once they saw Lenny.

Lenny turned to look at, then Narcissa. "Guys, I'm so sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault," Floxy cut in.

"You were under a spell," Narcissa added.

Lenny's excitement meter broke and he crushed them into a giant hug.

"L-Lenny".

"Can't feel my ribs".

Lenny let go and laughed. "Sorry".

Rex figured it'd be best if he said something. "Good to have ya back, man."

Lenny beamed. "Good to be back with my favorite people."

Him and Yucca went up the stairs, leaving the other four by themselves.

Narcissa chuckled. "I swear they were fated."

The others agreed. Floxy turned to the group. "So who's getting beat next at video games?"

They all raced to the game room.and played, while the other two were in Yucca's room.

 **Yucca and Lenny:**

"Lenny for the trillionth time, you were cursed!"

"That doesn't mean I don't feel bad! Especially after what Cher said."

The two were in her room talking. Well, Lenny was doing most of the talking.

Yucca's lips formed into a small smile. "It's cute how even after being mind controlled you still feel terrible."

Lenny grabbed her hands, and Yucca's heart unnoticeably stopped.

"Of course I do, you're-"

He stopped as he noticed the bruising on her knuckles. He looked up at her, only to see her head down in shame.

Lenny lifted Yucca's head up. "You're perfect, Yucca," he said while looking her in the eye, "I don't get why you can't see it, 'cause last time I checked you were way smarter than me. I don't want you to feel like you've gotta change, because you don't. Besides, no one like fake people."

Yucca was speechless, as Lenny pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

Those words brought her back to life. "I love you too."

They were already exhausted, so it didn't take long for then to go to sleep; their friends however, lost track of time with video games, and ended up falling asleep in the game room.

 **KawaiiCutie12: There's only one more chapter guys!! The journey is over**

 **Lenny: This is the BEST chapter you've written ;)**

 **Yucca: True :p**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Well, glad you guys loved this one!!**

 **Yucca and Lenny: Read and review so she can update sooner!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *chuckles* We'll see about that. Byee xx**


	14. Brand New

**KawaiiCutie12: I'm already sad knowing the story's gonna be over**

 **Yucca: Damn, it was a long run**

 **Lenny: Truee, but I missed my babygirl *pecks Yucca***

 **Yucca: *blushes***

 **Vee: *grabs him by collar* You hurt her again and I will-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: VEEE GO HOME!**

 **Vee: FINE! *teleports away***

 **Yucca: That was kinda mean**

 **Lenny: Yeah, she looked pretty sad.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: She'll get over it. Any way, who wants to-**

 **Floxy: Why'd you make Vee cry??**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I didn't mean to! You know what, Vee, I'm sorry.**

 **Vee: *grinning* Fooled ya, again.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You little- *chases after Vee***

 **Floxy:...So**

 **Lenny: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own Poppixie.**

 **Yucca: Enjoy the story!**

 **"Brand New"**

 **A week after the curse was lifted:**

Four of the elves were downstairs eating breakfast. Well, two of them were. The other two were (once again) arguing over the TV channel.

"Floxy, I'm _not_ gonna watch these stupid comedy shows!" Rex exclaimed, "the jokes aren't even funny!"

"Better than your boring documentaries!" Floxy retorted.

As the two argued, their counterparts were growing increasingly annoyed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Maxine and Narcissa lost it.

The two jumped at their voices. Just as that happened, Lenny came bolting down the stairs.

"LENNY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Soon after Yucca came downstairs chasing after him.

"What is going in?" Narcissa wondered.

They watched as Yucca chased Lenny around, until Lenny bolted out the front door.

Before anyone could open tbeir mouth, Lenny came running in again, only for Lenny to be stopped.

"What's going on?" Floxy asked his best friend.

"Yucca-I- HAHAHAHAH oh my god this is too funny!" Lenny could hardly speak.

"What is it?" Rex egged on.

"When she was in the shower, I hid under her bed, and when she came out, I scared her shitless!"

The others stared at him agape.

"Lenny, that's terrible," Narcissa said, but was laughing as well.

Yucca soon found Lenny, and chased him with a floating frying pan, much to everyone else's increasing amusement.

"Let's go mess with the pixies today," Maxine smirked.

Immediately they hopped onto their choppers and drove into town.

Rex pulled up at Amore's shop.

"Wait!"

They turned to look at Yucca.

"Maybe we should leave Amore and Chatta alone for once," she suggested.

"Yeah," Lenny agreed.

Rex looked at Maxine, who nodded her head.

"Okay?"

They drove off, despite Rex's confusion, and did what they were born to do.

 **KawaiiCutie12: And that the END! Thank you to ALL my amazing viewers for your love and support! Stay tuned for my next story starring my OC Vee. Bye guys!!!**


End file.
